Troi's deviant vacation with Ginny and Hermione
by FrillySubby
Summary: Extreme sexual content. Abuse, rape, bondage, lesbian BDSM. Troi uses the holodeck to enact some twisted fantasies with two of her favourite book characters but it all goes wrong and the tables are eventually turned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Anticipating her long solo journey, Deanna had planned carefully. At first being informed that she'd have to travel to Aalberian Four had given her a sinking feeling, the thought of the four day long journey by shuttle was the height of tedium. The route itself was safe; nothing between start and end that had raised any concern, largely because there was little of interest to anybody in that region of space. Then discovering she would be travelling alone meant that she wouldn't even have a companion to talk to was difficult to hear for the sociable Counsellor. It did give her an excuse though. Requesting the larger shuttle would normally have been rejected for a single person, but the fact that it contained a fully functioning holodeck and more supplies meant she was able to justify the upgrade.

A few days of notice was all that she had needed. The holo-program was nothing out of the ordinary. An old book/movie adaptation from the start of the 21st century that had at some point taken her fancy. Or rather her fancy had taken to a few of the characters. It was a very well written adaptation, the author was well known for continuing to write background for each of her characters which meant that you were constantly surprised by little extra details cropping up, many of which were still undiscovered after the large amount of time since writing as they would require living in the holodeck for years to see everything.

Deanna idly stroked the bulky leather bag containing her fun for the next few days as she waited in the pilot seat to leave the area. The autopilot was more than capable of taking care of her while she played in the world of… Henry Potter? Harry Porter? She couldn't remember the name now. It wasn't like the main character had been of interest. One of the other characters, Hermione, had quite taken Deanna's breath away however. The feisty young witch growing up into a self-assured and beautiful young woman had given her quite a few nights of self-indulgent pleasure even before she had obtained the holo-program version. After discovering the lovely Ginny as well, Deanna had become quite besotted with the pair. When she heard of this holo-program of the world with these more grown-up characters she knew she had to have it.

The rest of the bag consisted of clothing of a rather exciting nature, and some toys. Some for her, some for Hermione, some for Ginny… Unable to contain herself, Deanna took it to her quarters and began laying out the contents on the bed. Tight PVC shorts, with a little padding for comfort and zips on the front and back. Over-knee patent leather boots with stiletto heels which Deanna's fingers gently stroked without thinking, thoughts of previous times she had worn these boots and the things she had done. She moistened her lips as she carefully laid out her lingerie: Stockings (black and silk), a basque (mostly black latex, red shiny highlights on the boning) and silky latex gloves all in black and made of the finest soft and delicate materials. Damn it, she thought, I have to wear it now. Her tight-fitting uniform came off quickly, and in a few short minutes she stood proudly as Mistress Troi, tall and sleek in tight latex, PVC and patent leather with just a hint of skin above her boots and below her deliciously tight backside. Her gloved hands began reaching down between her legs, stroking over her breasts on the way, before she angrily stopped herself and forced her hands back to the bag. "No!" she thought, that pleasure she will save for Hermione and Ginny's tongues forced to do her bidding.

Picking up the bag, heels tapping an eager tattoo on the floor, Deanna made her way towards the back of the shuttle. She stopped briefly at the door of the holodeck to load her program and make a few alterations. She skipped the main story, and set the timing to be late in the evening in the private rooms that Hermione and Ginny shared in this version of the world. Their studying and adventures had led to them attending the magical University together, and sharing an apartment nearby in the local town. Ginny was due home soon from the little job she had, with Hermione returning some time later giving Deanna plenty of time for her plans. Next she removed the adult-only filter, and the safety features that would stop her having any fun with the girls that might be considered… painful. Her fingers tapped the console in frustrated anticipation as the program loaded and got ready for her entry, which was finally signalled by the doors sliding quietly open and allowing her in.

As the doors closed and the brightly lit ships corridor disappeared into holographic magic Deanna was left in darkness. The little magical candles sitting on the dresser were all that lit the scene, but after a few moments details became more clear. There was the bed that Ginny slept in, messily left this morning with sheets pushed away and duvet on the floor at the bottom of the bed. A very faded pattern of flowers and stars made it obvious this belonged to the well-known to be financially struggling red-headed family, Deanna thought briefly as she flung it into the corner of the room and out of her way. There would be no sleeping in this bed tonight.

Out of her bag and to the bed came the first set of shackles Deanna had brought. Two at the head, two at the bottom of the bed and enough slack to attach to even a fiercely wriggling girl. Not that Deanna had any worries about physically overpowering the pretty but slight girl and having her tied down. O-ring gag on the dresser facing down and ready to be pushed in, with a hole in the middle to allow her tongue access but still be unable to make any noise. The rest of the toys could wait until later. Now she just had to wait, patiently in the darkness.

A few minutes later Ginny pushed open her front door. Her backpack hit the floor with a soft thud, then a louder one as it fell over and her books spilled out and hit the wall. She knew that would need to be dealt with before Hermione came home, her fastidiousness was well known and had been the cause of a number of arguments. But first she needed to take her boots off and settle her mind after the day. Already undoing her laces, she bumped her bedroom door open and stumbled in and on to the bed. She already had one boot off before a gloved hand reached around her head and clamped over her face, her shocked scream not able to even leave her mouth as her arms shot out sideways in fright. A patent leather boot and leg swung round in front of her and pushed down hard, pinning her to the bed as the shiny black-clad assailant straddled her and forced her down.

Deanna shifted her position and hand, sliding her arm round to keep her palm pressed down over Ginny's mouth as she held the young woman's legs down with her own. The feeling of her strength pressing down on this cute little thing's mouth drove her on, excitement rushing warmth and a lush sensation through her body. Her other hand pushed upwards, sliding along Ginny's outstretched and desperate arm until reaching her slim wrist. A firm push and a thrust quickly thread it through the waiting loop of the restraint at the corner of the bed, followed by a yank as Deanna pulled the zip-tie like fastening down towards her. One arm now immobile, the Counselor moved onto the next, this time a little more difficult as Ginny pulled against her restrained arm to give her some leverage.

An opportunity presented itself as Ginny gasped in air, and Troi took the opportunity to replace the latex gloved hand clamped over Ginny's mouth with her full and firm latex clad bosom. Deanna's breasts easily covered the little girls face, latex stretching to accommodate them squeezing sideways as they pressed down completely smothering Ginny and leaving her unable to breathe. This gave her something else to worry about, and with both hands now free it was only a matter of seconds until Deanna was able to push Ginny's other wrist, bracelets and all, through the second loop and pull it tight.

Arms fastened firmly to the bed, heavier body pinning her at the waist, Ginny still struggled against her attacker. Unable to take in even the slightest breath she was now really panicked and desperate, trying as hard as she could to twist her head to the side and find some air. Light hit her eyes as her soft latex tomb was lifted away from her and she opened her mouth fully, taking what felt like the deepest breath she had ever inhaled. Her eyes popped open just in time to see this person, this woman, as her hands came down towards her face once again. This time something else came with them, and a large thing was pushed swiftly in to her mouth, faster than she could react. Her eyes darted about, panicking again about not being able to breathe, but that didn't seem to be a problem this time. Her tongue poked out without her even thinking about it and she discovered it was a hard, slightly squishy leathery loop that had been pressed in between her teeth forcing her mouth open.

The young redhead inhaled as deep as she could, delicious air flooding her lungs, and then tried to scream for help, but all she could do was breathe out hard. Barely any noise came from her and she realised she was not only completely trapped but unable to cry for help. Eyes finally straying up to her attacker, she watched immobile and in shock as the dark lady in that strange shiny, rubber like outfit grinned down at her before reaching down and inserting her feet carefully, one at a time, into the tight shackles waiting to accept them.

The struggles over, Deanna took a moment to survey her prize. Still dressed for university in her school uniform, red hair flowing everywhere on the bed, cascades of it flowing in all directions. She flicked a few strands away from Ginny's face, causing a cute little flinch and wide-eyed fear to show. Peering down at Ginny, she checked the gag was in correctly before sliding latex-gloved fingers into the inviting mouth before taking hold of Ginny's tongue, which instinctively licked along the slick, smooth and firm rubber shoved into her mouth. Astride the girl still, Deanna leaned forwards and took hold of her head, holding it carefully facing directly up at her, eyes fixed on each other. Opening her own mouth, she moved forwards a little until it was directly over Ginny's before pursing her lips and letting a big gloop of white spit to drip slowly out and into Ginny's waiting mouth. The girl tried to struggle, but Deanna held her firmly and watched eagerly as the spit moved gradually downwards directly on to the girls tongue, still clasped in latex fingers. Those same fingers released the tongue before thrusting in again to smear the spit all over it, and into Ginny's throat, forcing her to taste the humiliation being given to her by this powerful, older woman.

Leaning back now, Deanna swung herself off of the bed. Her heels touched the floor in unison, and she thrust herself upwards, swinging her legs around and off the bed to stand next to the trussed girl. "Let's do something about your clothes shall we?" said Troi, softly. Ginny shook her head vigorously, eyes still as open as they could be, taking in everything about this statuesque woman. She struggled more as Deanna's fingers reached down to Ginny's remaining boot, swiftly and efficiently untying the laces and flinging the boot over towards the discarded duvet. More clothes followed, socks being easy, followed by swift cuts and rips as Deanna used a pair of emergency clothes cutters she had borrowed from sickbay. It's not like the holograms will miss them, she thought, and it's a lot simpler than trying to remove each item through the cuffs.

Ginny's naked and lithe body wriggled on the bed as Deanna took in her perfect and petite form. "I'm going to enjoy hurting you, little one. I'm going to use your body, take every one of your holes as my own, make you cry as I fuck your little brains out. Then later, after I'm done with you, and while you lie here chained to the bed, I'm going to do the same to your friend Hermione. You'll get to watch as I overpower her, chain her face down to the same bed as you, then force you to look into her pretty eyes as I fuck her hard from behind. She'll dribble her ecstasy and agony down on to you, you'll feel her cum on your pussy as she rubs against you and her spit will dribble down onto your face as I make that hot bitch orgasm and scream over and over again. But first, you."

Kneeling down on the bed at Ginny's feet, Troi ran her fingers extremely slowly up Ginny's naked left leg, outstretched fingers stroking gently up from the toes. Rubberised fingers stroked along her delicate calf and thigh, causing delightful little quakes of shudders and wriggles. Nearing the top, she started again but with Ginny's right leg. A little tickling along the inside of her thigh as she neared the top and then a sudden vicious plunge of fingers forcefully into her cunt. Prepared for some resistance, Deanna pushed hard with her three longest fingers determined to get inside Ginny despite any lack of desire on the small girl's part and so was unprepared to feel her fingers easily enter the slick, wet and hot hole between Ginny's thighs. A low moan came from further up Ginny's body as Deanna felt the young girl attempting to push herself further down onto Troi's clenched fingers. Now unsure what to do, Deanna didn't move her hand as Ginny gradually rode up and down her latex gloved fingers, moaning harder each time she managed to wriggle a little further down, grinding herself as much as she could on Deanna's rubber knuckles.

A little shocked by the behaviour of this girl that Deanna had previously thought was virginal and shy, she twisted her fingers round while shoving a fourth in, once again trying to get a shriek rather than a moan and once again being disappointed as further ecstatic groans came from the pretty redhead. Pulling her fingers out, she moved quickly up the girls body and once again pinning Ginny to the bed, Deanna shoved her cum-slick fingers into the girl's mouth. "Suck on this you dirty little slut, you're here to be punished not pleasured, now choke on my fingers covered in your own cum!" Deanna shouted in Ginny's face, cramming one after another finger into the freckled girl's mouth until all four were in. "Lick your whore-cum off my gloves!" she demanded, forcing her fingers one at a time over her tongue. Unsure what to do next, her time in this holo-program already going awry, Deanna stayed there for a few minutes letting Ginny clean her gloves with her tongue as she desperately thought what to do next.

"First things first," she thought, "I want to make sure I get some pleasure. This is supposed to be for my enjoyment, not hers." Pulling her fingers out, noting Ginny's straining tongue now with a forlorn looking expression as she no longer had something to worship, Deanna shuffled forwards, swung her boots round so she was facing down the bed towards Ginny's feet and then stretched her fingers down to her PVC shorts. Incredibly tight as they were at the back showing off her incredible backside and tight ass cheeks, at the front were a set of poppers holding on a triangular piece of PVC covering her own wet pussy. She popped them off, practically ripping off the cover, then plunged her cunt down onto Ginny's waiting and questing mouth. A moment later her own mouth was over Ginny's tight little hole, and tongue shoved deep inside. It quickly became apparent that the cute redhead wasn't as deep in her own pussy as she would like, and realised that the gag was preventing her from giving the pleasure Troi needed. Sitting back on Ginny's face, squeezing her tight ass completely over her eyes and nose, Deanna unclipped the gag and pulled it from Ginny's mouth. "Now eat my cunt properly you little bitch!" Deanna shouted, before leaning forwards once more and taking that eager tongue in her pussy now far deeper.

It wasn't long before the Counsellor was in heaven, enjoying her own tightly restrictive clothing, the young girl bound beneath her, and one tongue in her pussy while her own was in another. Enjoying the petite girl wriggling underneath her, it was a couple minutes before she realised that it was becoming increasingly desperate and exaggerated. She finally stopped enjoying the redhead's pussy when the tongue which had started off firmly inside her before becoming erratic was now completely removed. Finally having the perfect opportunity to punish Ginny, Deanna leaned back once more and exposed Ginny's face. Her face had gone an interesting shade from her usual freckled pinkness, and Deanna was treated with being able to watch her frantically and desperately drag in breath after breath.

Realisation dawned, and Deanna blushed as she realised she had been suffocating the girl with her backside. Her firm buttocks in those tight PVC shorts had fitted just perfectly over Ginny's nose, and with her pussy lips firmly and forcefully planted over that sweet mouth it had formed a tight seal leaving her victim unable to breathe for some time now! That hadn't been her aim, but knowing now what she had done made her pussy and nipples burn with twisted desire. Another thought came into her mind, one that she had little time to prepare for. She thrust her pelvis forwards ever so slightly, bringing her pussy to bear just above Ginny's mouth instead of on it, then reached with her fingers to spread her lips with one hand, Ginny's pussy lips with the other, and then _pushed_. "This will teach you to stop eating my pussy before I tell you to!" said Deanna triumphantly, and then while Ginny was still pulling in ragged breaths to recover Troi pissed as hard she could into the Hogwarts school girl's mouth.

Barely recovered from fighting for air, Ginny now found herself once more desperately trying to breathe as her mouth flooded with Deanna's golden shower, filling her mouth as quickly and completely as her sexual humiliation filled her mind. Her nose was still trapped in between those incredibly hot PVC wrapped cheeks which had until a few minutes ago been filling Ginny with the most shameful desire as she enjoyed being tied up and used by this beautiful but unknown woman. Now that they had become the source of her oxygen-starvation torture they had taken on a new dimension of fear for her, overwhelming her thoughts with the desire to get away from them just as her throbbing pussy and humiliated lust was drawn to them and to the rest of this lady.

Ginny's mouth full of hot piss now took over her thoughts, once again throwing her mind off balance and distracting her from the longing between her legs. Able to breathe through her nose for the moment, she fought for air into her lungs as piss streamed into her mouth and then spilled over her face. Some of it splashed and dribbled into one nostril, overwhelming her once more with panic as moments of not being able to breathe shrieked in her mind. "Drink my piss you whore!" screamed the woman from above Ginny, "This is your punishment for not eating my pussy like I told you!"

Deanna revelled in her power, Ginny's head trapped between her boots and unable to even eke out a scream as the Counsellor water-boarded the girl with her piss. She watched as Ginny seemed to realise she would be unable to turn her head and empty her mouth, and instead started gulping down the steaming liquid. Troi amused herself for a few moments by holding her stream until Ginny had almost emptied her mouth and then pissing steadily again until the struggling girls mouth was once more full. She felt little splashes of her piss splatter up against her own pussy, and enjoyed the changing sound as Ginny's mouth gurgled, filling up and then emptying. Stopping for good now, Deanna removed her fingers from Ginny's mouth and started stroking her latex, piss-streaked fingers over her firm and pulsating clitoris. She nearly brought herself to climax watching Ginny drink her piss, the sight of that pretty, delightfully piss stained face looking up from between her thighs driving her onwards towards her bliss. The young girl finally finished draining her mouth of piss, struggling to gulp ever smaller amounts of golden liquid down as her tummy filled with this dominant woman's hot urine. Finally able to breathe fully again, the redhead gasped air in, beautiful air still tainted by the strong taste and smell of her attackers piss, pulling and straining against her wrist and ankle cuffs, and the boots holding her tightly in place under this fantasy mistress.

"Now if you've stopped taking a break instead of serving me, I'd like you to get back to work on my pussy. You're going to have my ass and pussy back on your face, and you are going to use your whore tongue on my cunt until either I cum or you pass out from lack of air. Do you understand?" Deanna demanded of the school girl, watching her terrified face, looking into her eyes as she nodded her head as much as she could. Once she saw this, Troi pushed her backside down, once more fully enclosing Ginny's nose and mouth, smiling as she felt the girl's tongue tentatively reaching out and licking along her slit. It was only a few seconds before Ginny's tongue was rather expertly working on Deanna's pussy, certainly far more aggressively and confident than Deanna would have expected, swiftly followed by the purring Counsellor reciprocating with her own tongue in this delicious girls own cunt.

Already wild with desire and having almost brought herself to orgasm a minute before, Deanna Troi found herself riding Ginny's red hair-tousled face to one of the most incredible peaks she had ever experienced. The young lady's talented and seemingly experienced beyond her years tongue drove her to scream with pleasure, the Counsellor's mouth filled with the taste and smell of the girls own desire. She rode the waves of her pleasure as long as she could, taking her time to luxuriate as she came over and over again, before finally relenting on the girl and leaning forwards to allow Ginny to breathe through her nose even as her mouth continued to tease Deanna's clitoris.

The damp and ragged breaths strongly scented by Deanna's pussy that Ginny sucked in through her nose while still tickling with her tongue gave Deanna pause, enjoying one last shuddering orgasm before climbing off the soaking wet and trembling girl. The slight redhead had stopped her desperate and deep breathing and was now just lying on the bed, shivering slightly, her piss-covered skin shining in the dim candlelight as the flames magically flickered. Even ungagged, Ginny could not contemplate saying anything to this tall, beautiful, statuesque brunette standing before her, every curve lovingly coated in slick, black tight material. Hating herself for it, Ginny's wetness responded again, causing a slight groan as her thoughts filled with this dominant woman, and what She might do with this bound and vulnerable girl next…

Absent mindedly running her latex-clad fingertips along Ginny's inner thigh again, enjoying the cute little silent quakes of movement she caused, Deanna walked slowly down the bed, rounding the corner to stand at Ginny's feet. A quick grope around in her bag yielded her next toy, one of her favourites. Long, black and thick, her rather special 22nd century double-ended strap-on cock had given her and others so much joy in the past. Tonight though she was hoping to torture the tight little redhead with its rigid and stretching thickness, fucking her til she broke and screamed. It was currently unerect and not very intimidating, but after Deanna had finished pushing the short length inside her own unzipped PVC shorts through the unzipped hole, and sliding her end inside her hot and wet pussy, it quickly started to grow, responding to her excitement. Just as the visible cock grew on the outside, pointing upwards and almost vibrating in desire, it also grew inside Deanna, filling her experienced hole with increasing length, a grunt escaping her lips as she felt it expand its girth inside her.

The Counselor leaned down to give Ginny a soft peck of a kiss on her wet and vulnerable pleasure, barely a muffled sigh coming from the now completely and sweetly submissive girl. Climbing onto the bed, she moved upward along the mattress, her legs splayed down on either side of the girl's body. Soft, warm PVC and hard patent leather stroked and pulled on Ginny's naked, exposed skin as Deanna made her way to the redhead's face once more. Now facing down and gazing intently into Ginny's eyes, Deanna placed one knee on either side of Ginny's head, her boots pointing down the side of the tightly bound body under her. The toes of her boots touched their respective nipples, the leather pulling against Ginny's erect nipple skin.

"Look at it," demanded Deanna, "worship me. Worship my cock." Ginny's eyes were as round and open as her mouth now was, a mixture of shock, lust and desire swirling around in them as this thick, responsive cock filled her vision and her world. Raising her head ever so gingerly, tongue creeping shyly out of her mouth, Ginny tried to bring herself closer to her dominant mistress, desperate to please even as her legs wanted to sprint away. Her tongue touched first, flinching slightly as she felt a warm and very real-seeming cock instead of the cold inflexible plastic she had been expecting. "That's it girl, take it for me. Show me how you please your Mistress."

Ginny flinched a little at this particular turn of phrase, eyes flashing briefly upwards from the phallus which almost filled her vision to look momentarily into the eyes of Deanna Troi, before just as quickly returning to the cock on her lips. She stretched her head forwards again, as the Counselor reached around it, stroking her fingers down Ginny's face, lifting her hair out of the way of her eyes before placing her hand round behind her head. Cradling Ginny's red haired head with latex-gloved hand, Deanna pulled carefully back towards her body, forcing her cock further into Ginny's mouth just as she thrust forwards with her pelvis. The cock twitched inside Ginny's mouth, and a slight throbbing feeling came from it as it grew larger. The living dildo soon filled Ginny's mouth, not enough to choke her but larger than anything she had ever taken in there before.

Rocking slightly backwards and forwards, Deanna alternately pulled out, before thrusting back in, slightly deeper and more difficult each time for Ginny to manage. The girl was unable to resist though, bound tightly to the bed and her Mistress's glove not allowing any backward movement as her cock entered Ginny over and over again. Deanna moaned softly as she felt the cock inside her throbbing and vibrating, pleasuring her throughout her entire body, responding to the depth, warmth and wetness of the redhead's mouth. It soon became obvious that Ginny was struggling, not only with the size but also with breathing again as the now-giant, throbbing cock filled her mouth, thin enough at the end to enter her throat, the main length of it thickly choking her mouth. With her free hand, Deanna stroked Ginny's face, brief moments of panic flickering in her eyes each time Deanna pinched her nose. Every few thrusts, Troi would hold her nose, not letting her breathe, each time holding it a little longer. Deanna smiled with satisfaction, throwing her head back with pleasure as Ginny struggled more each time, her bound frame wriggling deliciously underneath the powerful, dominant woman using her.

It wasn't very long, a few minutes at most, until Deanna felt herself beginning to ride another orgasm. The strap-on she was using transmitted every sensation and feeling from having her cock in Ginny's mouth to her pussy, every touch of the girl's tongue magnified in pleasure. She thrust harder, watching Ginny desperately trying to avoid that monster cock sliding into her throat, watching her choke on Deanna's rigid penis, feeling her peak approaching. She kept up her pace for another 5 or 6 thrusts, holding off her orgasm, before finally, just at a crest, giving in to the ecstasy. She pulled out her living cock, firmly held in her latex fist, pumping as she thrust at Ginny's face, screaming while unloading a huge explosion of girl-cum. It erupted into the shocked girl's face, spasm after spasm of Deanna's hot, thick cum was produced by her special cock, shooting out violently onto Ginny's face, into her mouth, over her red hair, up her nose, into her eyes. It covered her almost completely, making her unrecognisable, stopping her from opening her eyes. Her ravaged mouth still hung open, great globs of cum dripping down her face, over her lips and into her feverishly breathing mouth, her tongue fervently licking more into her mouth and tasting the sweet, delicious orgasm of this dominant demon woman inside her mouth.

Smiling and satisfied for the moment, Deanna rested and took her time before getting ready for the next act. She took some more items from her bag; straps, hooks, clips, and then set about tying up Ginny in a different position. A practiced bondage expert, it was only a short while until Ginny was tied up again, cum still plastering her face and hair, just the area that her tongue could reach was clean. Instead of laid flat on the bed though, Ginny's legs were now folded up and back, knees bent, lifting her backside up and with straps holding her legs out of the way to the side. This exposed Deanna's next target.

Holding her cock in her hand, Deanna approached Ginny's face. The sweet young girl moved her head as far back as she could, away from the memories of her recent ecstasy and agony that were still vivid in her mind. Deanna ignored her actions, bending over towards the cum-covered girl and kissing her cheek. Her tongue poked out from lipsticked lips a little, licking some of the cum from the young girl's face, enjoying the feel and taste of it in her mouth. Moving her face back a small amount she took a long lick up Ginny's shuddering cheek, getting as much cum in her mouth as she could. A few smaller licks and Deanna's mouth was full of cum, her now-rested pussy making itself known once more as she thought of what was coming next. Moving closer, Deanna brought her face to Ginny's, eyes locked to eyes. She nodded slightly, her eyes dropping momentarily, indicating downwards. The freckled redhead felt her skin prickle as she understood what was coming, and the feel of her desire mixed with humiliation, just like the cum and spit mixed in this beautiful, regal woman's mouth. Her cheeks burned, her fair complexion changing to a deep red where it could be seen under the thick coating of cum as Ginny blushed more than she thought possible.

Eyes still unwaveringly fixated on Deanna, Ginny felt her own lips part, with no conscious action, tongue cleaning and moistening her lips ready for what was to come. Deanna reciprocated, the tip of her tongue pushing her lips apart, revealing a little drop of cum as her tongue emerged. Slowly she opened her mouth, feeling gravity pull the weight of the parcel of cum out, running down her tongue as Ginny opened her own mouth wide. The girl's eyes were now staring at Deanna's mouth as that big gloop of thick cum moved like treacle down her tongue, coming ever closer. Enough gathered at the tip of Deanna's tongue for it to finally break away, then with a suddenness of speed it fell, a groan of ecstasy coming from somewhere deep inside of Ginny as all this woman's cum splashed down into her open and ready mouth, sticky tendrils splashing up and out over her lips, once more down her face.

Ginny felt fingers groping her, pushing between her legs, reaching her precious place, penetrating her without question, Deanna's mouth coming back to her own, tongues meeting, lips touching. Cum smeared across both faces as they kissed, Ginny's pelvis bucking against her captor's latex fingers that were now thrust inside her, thumb expertly tending to her clitoris. Her own long-suffering orgasm was finally hers, and she rode Deanna's finger and cum-swirled tongue, humiliation finally complete as she gave herself completely to this unknown woman.

Deanna kept up her finger ministrations as Ginny's moans and squeals died down, enjoying the acutely physical pleasures of another woman's ecstasy at your hands. Finally she settled, and Deanna spoke to her. "That was wonderful, little one. I have one more diversion for you now before the main act," Troi's voice softly whispered in Ginny's ear as she reached over to the bedside cabinet. "You'll need this though, I don't want you to spoil the surprise." Latex fingers slid a ball gag easily into Ginny's mouth, cum from her face and lips entering with it. "Your sexy young friend Hermione will be here soon, and after I'm done with you I'm going to have my way with her!"

Ginny's eyes shot open, realisation dawning, and she began frantically struggling again. It was one thing having her own nubile body molested and abused, but she couldn't bear the thought of her best friend having the same treatment. "Yes it is exciting, isn't it my little redheaded slut, imagine having Hermione tied to the bed on top of you, face pressed up against yours as I ride her with my huge cock! I can't wait to begin on her, but for the moment I have you available, along with your slut holes, all mine for the taking."

Deanna positioned herself carefully between Ginny's bound legs, which were trying to kick out but had been tied down well. Hand on her cock, fingers stretching forwards along the throbbing shaft, she slipped her fingertips back inside of Ginny's pussy, using Ginny's own cum and wetness to lubricate the phallic invader that was about to enter her. The cock head followed moments after, pushing those delicious, young lips apart, just the barest of redness circling where Ginny hadn't shaved as closely. Deanna's fingers slipped inside again, latex gloves easily becoming slick with cum again before slipping and sliding them around the shaft, making it easier to enter the girl.

"This isn't the last act girl, this is just setting the scene. Don't think you deserve any pleasure from meeeee!" Deanna grunted the last syllable as she thrust her penis deep inside Ginny, the sensations of that tight, hungry cunt wrapped around her cock being replicated inside her own pussy through the technology of her strap-on. She felt her own thrust exactly as Ginny did, the same tightness, the same raw sexual exquisiteness. Ginny bucked and struggled under her, pushing Deanna on to fuck her harder and faster, a couple dozen long, deep and firm thrusts before suddenly disengaging, pulling out without ceremony. Ginny looked on desperate and confused as Deanna's gloved hand once again guided, pointing her cock downwards, sliding the end down Ginny's pussy juices lubricated taint and towards her real goal.

Forgetting Hermione, Ginny desperately tried to scream and pull away, knowing what that fearsomely large and erect penis was about to perpetrate on her completely vulnerable body. She felt the slight tickling of Deanna's fingers as she guided the head of her cock slowly down, everything going into slow motion for Ginny. In her heightened state, she heard a nearby noise and a muffled exclamation out in the corridor, even as the tip of that penis touched her puckered asshole. Deanna smiled evilly down at her, mistaking the girl's changed expression as a dawning of understanding of how she was going to be abused next. Ginny slumped, no struggling now as she watched the bedroom door fly open, a fiercely angry and raging Hermione striding through as the door banged against the wall.

"Those fucking books Ginny!" Hermione screamed, now a couple meters into the room, "I…"

Stunned into silence, the older witch just stared for half a second before her battle tested reflexes kicked in, her wand leapt to her hand and with a flick she shouted "Pertrificus!"

Deanna barely registered the commotion behind her, completely distracted by the girl before her, until she heard the door bang and the shout. Hermione! Time must have flown past, Troi had thought she still had plenty spare before the young woman arrived home! She didn't even have a chance to turn her head before Hermione's spell hit her, which the holodeck obligingly enforced, forcefields and other effects immediately rendering her helpless. Her arms were pinned to her sides, face forced to look directly forward, her legs tried to straighten but were tucked under her, forcing her whole body forwards. This also caused her crotch to thrust forwards violently, forcing her cock to enter Ginny, the full length of her pleasure organ rammed its way deep into the girl's asshole, causing her to scream into her gag despite the copious and thick lubricant from her pussy.

Troi tipped forwards, dazed and astonished at what was happening. She slid down Ginny's body, cock still twitching deep inside her, falling sideways over the girl's breasts to end up led face down between her bosoms. With the holodeck safeties disengaged, this would allow the holoprogram to treat her exactly as she could treat them...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, in which Ginny and Hermione get their revenge on the beautiful hologram-rapist Deanna Troi. Extreme sexual content, including non-consensual sex, breathplay, nipple torture, glove play. It continues immediately after the first chapter where Deanna uses the holodeck to act out some of her fantasies with two characters from an old 21st century book.

Hermione kicked the door open, foot hitting the same mark in the wood as the previous time this had happened, anger flooding strength through her entire body, utterly livid at finding Ginny's school bag *again* left by the front door, books spilled out across the corridor. Memories of tripping over one and ripping her stockings rang freshly in her mind as she yelled through the now open door, "Those fucking books Ginny! I…"

Her eyes were confronted by an incredible scene, one it took a moment for her to even start to comprehend. It started with her best friend and, until recently, secret lover Ginny, lying spread-eagled on the bed, her arms thrust upwards and outwards to the corners forming a big X. Her hair, which even in the best circumstances seemed to always be a little messy, had large strands plastered to her face with a gooey white mess that looked disturbingly like cum to Hermione's horrified eyes.

Ginny's legs were stretched wide apart, leaving her tight, red-fuzzed pussy and ass completely exposed to the unknown interloper in their relationship. This was a tall, brunette woman who was currently kneeling between those slender thighs, thighs that belonged to Hermione Granger and her alone. This woman was wearing a very kinky Mistress outfit, a pair of PVC shorts pulled incredibly tight across her sumptuous ass, black bustier emphasising her bust, latex gloves and shiny patent boots with steel-tipped stiletto heels pointing directly at Hermione. An even deeper fury filled the witch as she saw the woman's strap-on harness, even if from this angle she couldn't see what else they had been doing while she had been at the office.

Hermione knew well Ginny's deep-seated desires to be tied up, humiliated and punished, but had never expected the slut to find another woman to experience that with, and certainly not in *their* bed! Her hand went to her wand without even thinking, then in a flash she threw the first spell that came to mind, "Petrificus!".

A bright, copper-coloured plume shot from the end of her wand and hit the interloper square in the back causing her to suddenly straighten up from her kneeling position, probably quite painfully, and then fall forwards towards her beloved. Ginny squealed loudly as the lady was thrust forward, before settling into body-wracking sobs and crying.

Hermione, who had been building up a rage of epic proportions, was stopped dead in her tracks by Ginny's obvious upset. Rushing forward to the side of the bed, Hermione looked closer and saw that Ginny was clearly being kept against her will. She hated being gagged like this, and certainly never wanted… Hermione screeched suddenly as she saw what this evil woman had done to her precious girl. Not the cum-facial, it wasn't the first time she had seen Ginny with a face completely covered in cum, in fact it was something Hermione had organised and instigated more than once.

No, the terrible act this latex and PVC wearing bitch had committed was far more heinous. Ginny's anal virginity, until now a precious and delightful gift that they had kept to share on some special occasion, had been lost forever. This woman's strap-on cock was embedded deep inside Ginny and penetrated her right to the hilt of its massive length. Hermione now joined with Ginny as she cried. Her own, fragile, deviant Ginny had been forever besmirched by this rapist slut.

Through her tears, Hermione slowly and carefully extracted Deanna's giant cock from Ginny's tight anus, causing Hermione anguish as she pulled inch after thick inch out. Finally it popped out completely with a disturbingly loud noise, audible over Ginny's sobs and Hermione's cries. The older witch then unceremoniously lifted limbs and shoved Deanna up and sideways, throwing her to the floor. Kneeling down on the side of the bed next to Ginny, she removed the gag from her lover's mouth and unfastened the straps holding her to the bed. They held each other for a while, as the abused redhead recounted what had happened, what had been perpetrated on and in her.

Deanna could only listen as the tale of her rape of Ginny and her further plans for Hermione were revealed. She had no idea how long this "spell" was going to last, but at least for the present she was completely at the mercy of these two girls, the first of which she had just sexually tortured and the second becoming increasingly distressed and angry. From the stories she had previously enjoyed on the holodeck she knew that Hermione was a very clever and devious lady, and extremely protective of her friends. Who knew how she would react to her lesbian lover being abused the way she had?

Finally done speaking, hugs and cuddles over, Hermione and Ginny left their bed. They stood on either side of Deanna, Hermione pushing the paralysed woman over with her foot so she was led face up on the floor and looking passively back up at the two girls looking down at her. Ginny was still naked, but had cleaned up the cum that was previously plastered over her face, which had made her almost unrecognisable if it wasn't for her trademark hair. Hermione hadn't changed from her regular day clothes, brown leather boots finishing just below the knee, long black and white striped socks continuing a further few inches up her leg before finishing a little way below her skirt hem. Her skirt was the familiar light grey pleated number she was seen in frequently along with a crisp white blouse that made her seem to alternate between schoolgirlish and school mistress, depending on her mood.

"Let's get her up on the bed, but first get it ready for her Ginny." Smirked Hermione, eyes still burning with tears and anger but tempered with the prospect of having a play thing to really abuse. This time the gloves would be fully off.

"Yes Mistress." replied Ginny quickly, running briefly out to her bag to get her wand. A swish, flick and the bed began turning itself inside out revealing a completely different surface. All black leather, smooth across the whole bed, with cuffs and shackles already growing into place. Metal restraint rings ran down each edge, and hooks and hoops emerged from the ceiling, dangling down overhead. While it was morphing into a dungeon style fetish bed, Ginny cast more spells turning the room into something more akin to a medieval torture room complete with full-size stocks, large wooden rack, and a seemingly endless variety of whips, crops, canes, masks, plugs and many other things that Deanna didn't even recognize.

While the room was being transformed, Hermione did the same for their outfits. Ginny was soon dressed in a frilly, sissy, bow adorned and unashamedly girly pink and white dress with even more bows in her hair. It was obscenely short, and did nothing to disguise the fact she was still almost naked underneath the dress. Both breasts poked their nipples out of unzipped holes in the dress, and suspenders held up pink stockings that ran up from slutty pink and white stiletto shoes to her exposed lacy stocking tops that were clearly visible below the skirt hem. The zips along her breasts slid shut by themselves, and the suspender belt clips magically attached to the lace top of her stockings as she continued about her work. As Ginny turned, Deanna was treated to a rear view, as a pair of frilly underwear magically appeared. A pair of holes were clearly visible on them, lace lined at the front and back where her pussy and ass hole were. Lace arranged itself along the back of the stockings where the seam would be normally and spelled out the word "Slut" and "Whore" in beautiful cursive letters down Ginny's thighs.

Hermione stripped Deanna of her shiny PVC shorts, revealing her pert butt cheeks to the air, red with warmth from being trapped inside the tight and non-porous material for so long. She let her keep the boots, stockings, basque and gloves for now though as Hermione enjoyed the sight of beautiful women in expensive lingerie, a pleasure that wasn't normally in her possession as much as tonight. She did feel the basque was a little too protective of those delicious, rounded breasts though and so adjusted the silk bands around them to reveal two pert, pink and erect nipples to the air.

"Ginny, take her legs. I'll take her arms. Now, up…" Hermione and Ginny lifted Deanna's rigid form up and onto the bed, her body making a small impression in the firm leather as it accepted her weight. The cool feel of the perfectly smooth leather on Deanna's body gave her skin a coating of goosebumps, her nipples responding even more as they rubbed along the edge of the lacy basque as she was jiggled into place. Embedded straps and cuffs were swiftly wrapped tightly around her ankles and wrists, forcing her body down into the spongy but firm leather and ensuring no escape. A thin, long but thick leather pillow was shoved under Troi's backside, forcing her pelvis obscenely up, before Hermione took more straps, utilising the many hidden metal rings in the bed to tie down her captive around her body, legs and arms.

"I assume you are a witch, I don't know how else you could have entered my room so easily, so we will have to make sure you can't cast any spells. I couldn't find your wand, but just in case this should work."

Hermione spoke down to the Counselor as she picked up Ginny's used underwear, still dripping with the cum she had wiped from her face, and shoved it unceremoniously into Deanna's slack mouth. Troi's eyes looked scared suddenly now, something that Hermione noticed as a change, as the now captive realised this would prevent her only escape, of being able to stop the holodeck program! Hermione didn't know exactly why a sudden look of terror suddenly crossed the woman's face, but decided to capitalise on it by casting "Engorgio!" at the cum-covered frilly underwear in her captive's mouth. It swelled up inside, frilly material as well as messy cum, making it impossible to remove without another spell to shrink it down again, leaving Deanna now unable to escape even after the first spell wore off!

Turning aside, Hermione's hand lashed out, taking a sudden hold of Ginny by the bow in her red hair and said "Now don't think this means you won't be punished Ginny," twisting the bow and pulling the squeaking shorter girls head towards the older girls face, "You were well aware that I and only I own your body, and all of your holes. Using any of them without permission is very serious. And worst of all," Hermione pulled harder, causing Ginny to shriek in pain, "You let somebody use our special place, you took somebody inside your ass, you let somebody ride that perfect little derrière of yours like the cheap wanton whore that we both know you are. And they weren't me."

Ginny snivelled, trying to get out an apology, any words at all. "Don't bother." Hermione told her. "We will deal with your slutty transgressions later. I'm going to fuck your whore cunt with my biggest cock until you can't walk, and then you're going in chastity for at least a month or until I decide you can control yourself and I forgive you."

Hermione turned away, releasing Ginny's hair and pushing her aside. "You will be forgiven in time Slave, but for now I can't give that to you. Kneel down here next to me while I change."

Flourishing her wand once more, Hermione began magically replacing her outfit. She grew taller as her boot heels visibly slimmed and pointed, lengthening until they were almost 8cm tall stiletto heels, vicious and slender. The crude, rugged leather of the boots smoothed and darkened, turning a magically dark black, before losing the naturally rough, untreated finish and becoming even shinier than Troi's patent leather boots, so shiny that Ginny could easily make out the humiliating cum still plastering her hair to her face in her reflection. Long, stripy thigh length socks became patterned and more sheer, delicate lace tops now holding them up as they became expensive looking silk stockings. Her skirt didn't change much other than to clean and straighten up, pleats lining up neatly and becoming more pronounced as it took on a formidably severe look. A similar story with her blouse which tightened around her body, slimming her look and accentuating her breasts, the material shifting from a plain cotton to a delicate silk, shining in the candle light. Buttons fastened up to her neck, frilled neckline primly starched straight, making her look even more severe; a true school mistress with punishment on the mind. Her bra became more structured, boned fingers pushing her already sumptuous breasts upwards and together to form a sight it was hard for Deanna and Ginny to take their eyes away from.

As Troi lay there and enjoyed watching Hermione change her clothes, her aroused fingers tried to move towards her breast, managing little more than a twitch. She realised that movement was coming back to her. Finally the spell must be wearing off she thought, and made a surreptitious attempt at moving her mouth. She was regaining movement extremely slowly, but with the magically enlarged and balled up frills and cum forced between her lips it was still impossible to even come close to speaking. Probably best not to try until she was certain, she didn't want Hermione making it even more difficult. She was also a little distracted by enjoying her view of Ginny. It hadn't occurred to Deanna to dress a girl up instead of stripping her naked before having her way with her, but having seen this pretty young slave now in this frilly, clearly submissive but still slutty outfit gave some new desires of her's a voice. Not that she could do anything about it now she thought, the taste of her own cum on Ginny's knickers bitter in her mouth. Forcing a girl to display her own vulnerability with such an overtly sexual outfit gave Deanna some ideas for when she finally got out of her bondage...

Hermione allowed Ginny to tidy her Mistress's outfit, straightening seams and arranging the crisp folds in her blouse. The mistress in the older witch enjoyed being fussed over as much as her younger slave enjoyed feeling wanted, especially after her stinging rebuke. It didn't take long though, and soon an impeccably dressed Mistress Hermione was looming over Mistress Troi's bound body.

"You weren't to know this, I suppose," Mistress Hermione told Deanna, "but Ginny here belongs to me. Everything from her tiny toes to her pretty red hair, the freckles on her nose to her to her excitingly wet and delicious cunt. That's not to say that nobody else is allowed to fuck her; quite the opposite. Almost every evening here is open season on her pussy, I very much enjoy watching her tiny body getting gangbanged for hours at a time, tied to this very bed. Endless men and women taking turns reaming that little redheaded slut, dumping load after delicious load of cum in her and on her face before I feed it all to her while the little slut begs for more. But unfortunately for you, you made two mistakes; the first was not paying. She is my whore, if you want to fuck her you have to pay me. And this deviant little redheaded cock-hungry slut is not cheap. Your second mistake was taking something from me. Ginny's asshole has always been off-limits to everybody, even me. We were saving the destruction of her anal virginity for a special occasion, the pain and tears would bind her to me, but now you have taken that present from me forever. You can repay me for using my whore; I can have revenge for what you were planning on doing to me; but you can never make it so that Ginny's ass-pussy would be forever mine. Having said that I can do my absolute best to take it out on you. It's Friday night; I have nowhere I need to be this weekend but here, and Hermione's Whore House is open 24 hours a day until Monday morning. And sweetheart: you're the star of the show."

As Hermione spoke, Ginny blushed a crimson red, humiliated and aroused to have her whoring described in such explicit detail as it just had been to this tall, beautiful stranger. The lady had stared open-eyed at Ginny the whole way through listening to the story of Ginny's frequent gangbangs, bukkake and cum-feeding sessions, only looking away and back to Hermione when hearing the same would be happening to her. At this she began struggling again in earnest, at least as much as she could in her bespelled state, but there was no way she would be able to free herself from those magic bonds. Ginny had certainly tried many times when presented with terrifyingly enormous cocks, the pressure of their thick unyielding heads being forced inside her stretched but still magically tight pussy. Ginny looked on embarrassed but impassively, knowing what was to come, feeling some compassion for this woman despite her own rape by this stranger. It didn't matter anyway; Ginny's older witch lover's word was law in Hermione's Whore House.

"Ginny, prepare me something to eat while I make a start on this bitch. She needs to be punished and taught some manners while we wait for our first customers. Send out some Howlers too, let everybody know we have a half-price offer on our special guest, she'll be the cheapest whore this side of Diagon Alley. I want a line of willing cocks, pussy and strap-ons going round the block all wanting a piece of this fucking rapist cunt's body." Hermione said, still facing Deanna, before striding over to the crop stand and sorting through it.

"I will want you warmed up, I wouldn't want anyone to get a cold cock while fucking you. Let's make sure your ass is burning a nice bright red for the punters, after I've used your body." Hermione quietly informed Troi, taking a few crops and canes from the rack and laying them out near the bed ready for use. Next she pulled a pair of over-wrist latex medical gloves from a box on the next shelf and strode back to the bed, stopping at the end next to Deanna's head.

"You seemed to enjoy the power of suffocating poor, defenceless Ginny earlier. I hope you enjoy having your own breath taken away just as much as you took hers.." Hermione smiled sweetly down at her captive, slowly and carefully stretching her medical gloves over her fingers, working out the air bubbles and straightening the latex until they were smooth and professional looking. Deanna's eyes were fixated on them, a terrified look in her eyes as she was unable to look away. Hermione squeezed a tiny bit of lubricant onto the palm of her left hand from a bottle, then slowly, luxuriantly began coating the whole surface of her pair of gloves, shining them up, rubbing slick finger over and in between slick finger, enjoying the sensation of the warm, thin latex.

Once both gloves were skin-tight and shining in the light, she laid her warm palms down, one on each of Deanna's cheeks. "That gag is going to have to go for now I'm afraid but don't worry you will have more than you could ever wish for in there later once our guests arrive. But I can't risk letting you cast any spells, so I'm just going to use a silencing spell on you. You'll be able to use your mouth like normal, but no sounds will come out until I remove it. Which will only happen Monday morning if you don't annoy me further."

Taking the shaft of her wand in gloved hand, Hermione's finger stroked it knowingly as she flicked her wrist and uttered the incantations to prevent Deanna from speaking or making any noises. Well, Hermione thought, the gangbang she is going to be on the receiving end of will test the limits of that spell. She wondered if it stopped moans and grunts or just speaking as she carefully replaced her wand in its pouch on her hip, then gradually extracted the enlarged underwear in Troi's mouth, taking time to squeeze out every last drop of cum.

"Much better slut, that's right, work your jaw and relax your muscles, you'll need those later for all the juicy fat cock you're going to service to completion. But I've got something else for you to do now, which is a little game I've just made up. It's called 'See how long this bitch can go without oxygen' and it's so simple, even you should be able to understand. I'm going to place my hands over your face, like so." As she spoke the witch reached forward and placed her left glove over Deanna's nose, pinching but not closing her nostrils, and then used her right hand to cover her captive's mouth completely. Her slightly lubricated glove made this easier than bare hands as it formed a tighter seal, and meant Hermione didn't have to use as much force allowing her to concentrate on restraining her victims head instead.

"Now you can breathe…" Hermione clamped her fingers together around Troi's nose, "Now you can't. I can see why you enjoyed this so much, I can feel how hard you are trying to breathe but with absolutely no chance of the tiniest breath without me allowing you. Such power over another person. And now you can breathe again…"

It had only been a few seconds, but Deanna could already feel the fear generated by being unable to suck in air. Her training gave her substantial control but she had no idea how long she would be able to hold on…

Fingers clamped her nose again, this time without warning as Hermione just gazed down impassively. "A little longer this time." Rubber hands clamped around her face once more, gripping her mouth and jaw shut with fingers sealed tight. As Deanna struggled she would get the occasional tiny sip of air, swiftly followed by the sexy and stern witch's hand resettling into the new position and blocking access again. Her control started to slip, her limbs flinching a little as her animal fear started to overpower her self-discipline. Eyes grew wider in panic, a touch of desperation entered her mind, then just as quickly the hands were gone and Deanna's mind flooded with relief and an absurd sense of gratefulness to her captor.

Hermione kept her eyes on her victim, watching to see how long it took her to recover, then swiftly replacing her gloves again, blocking all breath once more. She kept this up another five times, each time watching and feeling the warmth of her sadistic power grow in between her legs, holding her hands there longer as Deanna struggled to breathe. She shortened the recovery time too, making sure that her sexual prisoner was unable to fully recover before going back under her rubber fingers.

Hermione waited until she had pushed her victim over the 60 second mark, her struggles becoming more pronounced as the paralysing spell wore off. As her fingers relaxed this time, Deanna's relief was tangible and the sense of gratitude towards her captor was clear on her face. Hermione moved at this point, leaving Deanna to recover, running one tight latex glove down the length of the bound woman's body. Her other hand picked up a toy from the side, bringing it over to the bed. The first hand stroked Troi's nipple, flicking and pinching it a few times playfully before smoothing her lubricated hand down fit and taut skin to that bitch's pussy. Fingers slipped easily inside, her latex gloves easily acquiring more lubricant onto slick digits. She was easily able to get all four fingers into Deanna's pussy, stretched as it had been from the internal cock of her living dildo the other end of which had spent so much time inside Ginny.

Bringing her new toy to bear, she slipped the dildo easily into Deanna's wet pussy. It was a good 8 inches deep and about as thick as Hermione's wrist but Deanna's hole accepted the whole length eagerly, a bodily grunt coming from her bound form as the thick base was pushed home. Next a pair of nipple clamps were placed carefully on her tummy ready for use. By now Troi had mostly recovered her breath, and was just able to concentrate on what was happening again. She couldn't work out what was now lying on her tummy, but she could definitely feel the firm and filling cock in her.

"Recovered? Good. Next round!" Hermione exclaimed, to Deanna's frightened ears. "But a little more this time. It has been most annoying having you wriggle so I'm going to help you concentrate on your torture."

Taking a side step, Hermione was back next to Deanna's head who was now trying to stretch her neck away, fearfully trying to avoid what was coming. Reaching toward her, Hermione confused Deanna by missing with her hand, instead reaching down the side of her neck to the bed. A short "snick" noise and then the now clipped length of leather was revealed in Hermione's hand. Pulled quickly across Troi's neck, then back down, head pushed forcefully back to the center as the other end of the strap was clipped to the next ring. Deanna's neck was now tightly bound to the bed, strap not quite digging into her throat, leaving her barely able to move left or right at all, even more vulnerable to Hermione's torture. Another leather belt was run under Troi's arms and neck, flush with the bed, the ends pulled upwards and across her face. Hermione wiggled the belt along until it was level with Deanna's forehead before fastening the ends together. Pulled tight, head connected rigidly to arms, this now prevented the Counselor from turning her face sideways even a little.

Testing the amount of give in the strap across Troi's neck, Hermione gradually reduced the length of it until it was digging in a little, allowing her prisoner to breathe but only with a struggle. The constant pressure of the restrictive leather across her neck had a psychological as well as physical effect, making Deanna struggle even more. She felt the effect of her leather prison even more acutely than ever, her complete lack of power frightening the Counselor.

"Much better. And now let's try something a little different. I don't want you enjoying the feeling of my latex gloved hands smothering you too much." Hermione fished around under the bed as she spoke, smiling evilly as she found the item she was looking for. She lifted up a flat white rubber sheet, slightly translucent as Deanna could see a little light coming through from the other room where Ginny was cooking. Each edge was lined with little metal studs, similar to the poppers that had fastened the cover over Troi's pussy. Hermione gently draped the whole sheet across Deanna's immobile face, causing her to start breathing in fast, short breaths as the latex coated her skin, sucking in close to her mouth every time she drew breath.

"Hope you're going to enjoy our new game, you evil bitch. It starts off with me fastening all these poppers one at a time around your head. These poppers that will be holding this tight latex sheet across your mouth and nose so that you won't be able to breathe, until I let you. Except I'm going to be busy with other things like eating dinner, or having Ginny eat my pussy, or pulling on the nipple clamps that I'm now attaching to your lovely big tits. Such big nipples too, that must really hurt with these tight clamps on."

As Hermione talked, she took the two Japanese style clover clamps from where she had left them between Troi's large, beautifully pert breasts, enjoying the view of her captive woman. Previous to this, the young witch had mostly only had Ginny to play with who was young and very petite, and didn't have anything like the voluptuous and well developed body this extremely gorgeous woman had. Luna's breasts were certainly more fun than Ginny's tiny ones, but these were incredible, especially in their tight and well designed lingerie that pushed them together and up even more. Taking advantage of the lingeries exposed nipples, Hermione bent forwards, taking each nipple one at a time into her mouth and sucking on it until it was hard, enjoying circling each with her tongue. Breathing in cool air through her mouth across the taut skin of Deanna's nippes, making Deanna shiver a tiny bit until she felt Hermione's tongue flicking like a butterfly wing across the tips. This new sensation turned the shiver into a sensuous wriggle, Troi's arousal increasing rapidly as the young girl teased her dildo penetrated body. Hermione enjoyed herself, taking turns with both breasts, as she climbed up onto the bed and straddled one of the woman's legs, Hermione's booted knee pushed up against the dildo now forced harder into its pussy.

Waiting for the captive woman's breathing to become rapid and distracted, Hermione ran her tongue one last time over the first nipple before letting the strong spring snap the nipple clamp into place across it. At this, Troi bucked against her bonds and her body made all the noise it could as she felt the extreme pain in her nipple throughout her whole body, Hermione watching eagerly as her victim writhed, enjoying the feel of an agonised body rubbing up against her own. Just as the pain seemed to subside, she snapped the second clamp on, causing another agonised straining of strong, gym-defined muscles, stockinged and booted legs rubbing against each other. Hermione enjoyed the show, running her fingers over and inside the body of this imprisoned beauty that had been so delightfully delivered to her.

After Deanna stopped her delightful struggling, Hermione took a short piece of string and tied it to the end of both clamps, running the middle of the string up towards Troi's head. Placing it ready on her neck, Granger now took the edge of the latex sheet that was still on Deanna's face and looped the string round one of the fasteners that would not have been used as it was over her neck. She tightened the string on the clamps and looped it until it was running tight between nipples and neck, testing by pulling on the string each time to see how much Troi tried to shriek and wriggle. Finally satisfied with the positioning, an impish smile imprinted on her face at this delicious torture, Hermione finished up by rapidly clicking the final poppers into place around Deanna's head.

The latex sheet was now pulled down tight across the Counselor's face, and as she was unable to turn her head she was now completely unable to breathe. Each time she tried to pull in a breath the latex, already pulled tight across her airways, was sucked into her mouth and squashed her nose, creating an air-tight seal and the overpowering sensation of being imprisoned in a rubber tomb. A few more adjustments of the clamps and latex sheet and Hermione was happy, her pussy and inner heat reacting to Deanna's desperation, her large breasts trembling being one of the few outward signs of her struggle.

Inside the latex, Deanna was by now completely panic-stricken. She felt completely trapped inside her latex womb, the rubber pulled tight over her face, with her entire body bound tighter than she thought possible. Her lungs felt empty, her last breath felt like it was barely sustaining her as she sucked latex into her mouth in desperation. Unbelievably to her, she had actually begun to react to Hermione's torment, her pussy writhing on the dildo shoved inside her and those cruel rubber fingers inflicting such pain and pleasure on vulnerable nipples. Even being suffocated by Hermione's fingers had become pleasurable, the sensation and taste of the rubber intoxicating her as much as the sight of the beautiful girl torturing her. Each time her hands were removed and Troi was able to breathe again flooded her with such an overwhelming and confusing sense of gratitude and relief, a huge and conflicting sensation of love for this cruel vixen. But now she was trapped inside this sheet, desperate to escape...

Wanting to let Deanna "enjoy" her prison for a short while, Hermione took the opportunity to inspect Ginny's cooking. A quick bite of food and a kiss was enough to keep her going for now, before returning to the magically changed bedroom. "You seem to be struggling a little. Let me help you." Granger chuckled, gloved fingers briefly wrapping themselves around Troi's straining neck before loosening the strap pinning it to the bed.

Deanna had been on the edge of going into shock, a minute or so in her latex torture had been almost more than she could bear. This felt so unfair given how much pleasure she had given to her own redheaded captive, Ginny had orgasmed more than once while Deanna had her way with the girl. She regretted now her impromptu piss-waterboarding session that was now coming back to haunt her, but this was surely far worse! Troi freaked out again when feeling latex medical gloves placed roughly round her neck, squeezing her just for a moment as a torment before relaxing the neck strap. Deanna immediately pulled her head back as far as she could, her new freedom allowing just enough room to tilt her head and get some blessed air under the sheet, her nose creating a thin tunnel to the outside world.

She tried to pull in a deep breath, lungs trying to inflate as quickly as possible, which just caused the sheet to tightly shrink and wrap itself over her face causing her try and scream yet again despite having no air. The tiny outlet of silently screamed breath pushed the rubber away, and after a few panic-stricken attempts Deanna managed to control her breathing enough to very carefully restrict her intake of breath, allowing a little air in to her burning lungs. Unfortunately it was only a few seconds of breathing before the sensation of agony in her nipples from her nipple clamps caused her to point her face down again, releasing the tension on her nipples. An actual shriek managed to leave her lungs this time from the pain as the string connecting her nipple clamps to the sheet over her face pulled on them viciously from her sudden movements.

"That seems to be working well! A delightful choice for you between breathing and feeling like your nipples are being ripped off! Every time you lean back to breathe, the string attached to the latex sheet pulls those two clamps which will squeeze and torture your pretty, suckable nipples. Every time you lean forwards to relieve your nipples you won't be able to breathe. I hope you enjoy that for a while, I'll be back in an hour or so to introduce you to your first customer."

Hermione gave each nipple a nice, long and forceful lick as she fucked Deanna's pussy with her latex-gloved fingers, then walked off to the kitchen to find Ginny, licking her fingers clean as she walked.


	3. Chapter 3

Deanna's deviant vacation chapter 3 - Working in Hermione's Whore House

In this chapter Deanna meets her first customer in Hermione's Whore House. She finds a friendly face from an unexpected corner.

Once again, extreme sexual content. Not suitable for anyone. Bondage, lesbianism, rape, oral, anal, forced cum swapping, forced most things, humiliation, cream pies, breath play and a little suffocation. Not in that order. Mostly Fff, but with FMff in this one.

Lifting her head for what must have been the hundredth time, pushing against the taut latex sheet that held her in place and stopped her breathing, Deanna braced for the pain she knew would now follow in her breasts. Once more her need for air meant the latex sheet that was stretched tight over her face tugged on the string which was in turn connected to the pair of clamps pinching hard on her nipples, the devious little devices squeezing more viciously the more they were pulled. She braced herself, needing to take a breath of air to fill her lungs, she did her best to ignore the pain from her bruised nipples and instead lifted her head even higher, desperate to lift the sheet as far as possible. She could feel how tightly the clamps were gripping her nipples, each little tug tightening and pulling on them more. Holding in position, she took a deep breath before lowering her head once more, then gritted her teeth and yanked her head back quickly, as far as she could, into the soft, warm leather bed.

Stretched as far as her nipples could be, stars dancing in front of Deanna's eyes, one of the clamps lost its purchase and snapped off her enlarged, juicy nipple with a loud "snick!" noise. This released the pressure on the other one, leaving her with just the one spring loaded clamp still gripping her. Pulling her head back she was finally able to breathe easily without having to worry about relieving her sore breasts.

Ginny and Hermione were both in the kitchen when they heard the clamp pinging from Troi's breast. The sudden noise caused Ginny to lift her head from between Hermione's legs, an action that caused her head to be roughly shoved back down again with Hermione's hand holding her firmly down. "Did I tell you to stop eating your dinner? Get your lips back down there slut."

Tongue back in her favourite place, Ginny resumed her task of pleasing her Mistress. She spent most of her time teasing Hermione's clitoris, gently circling it with the tip of her tongue, alternating with spreading her tongue out wide and taking a slow, delicious lick of her Mistress's pussy. Every now and then she would be rewarded with a squeeze from her Mistress's thighs, or a little wiggle and a sigh from above. Hermione meanwhile enjoyed her dinner, knees up at the table, with her heels resting on Ginny's back, digging the spiked stilettoes in just a little whenever her slave's tongue wasn't being active enough.

After finishing her dessert, Hermione finally allowed Ginny to stop pleasuring her, rewarding her with a passionate kiss on her pussy juice covered lips. "Good girl. Now get ready for whoring, I want you in your sluttiest lingerie to entice all those lovely cocks. I think you can wear your school uniform today, lots of people come here to fuck a cute little school girl like you. With your strappy Mary Jane heels and white stockings, and also wear some white over-knee socks. White cotton panties under your skirt."

An eager to please Ginny curtseyed carefully, then left to get changed while Hermione went to activate the portkey. Once she switched it on, any wizard or witch with a key to Hermione's Whore House would know that she was open for business. With all the Howlers she had sent out earlier promising discounts and a new girl she was expecting a busy and lucrative night.

Skipping happily into the spare room, Hermione lifted her wand and as she danced she lit the candles and made sure the curtains were closed and the fire was roaring. Walking back to the center of the room, she used her wand once more, touching the centre of a metal panel above her to conjure a long, metal stripper pole out of the ceiling, pulling it down carefully until it touched the floor where it fixed itself into place, sliding smoothly into a brass plate in the floor. Another flick of her wand and the pole activated, rotating very slowly, becoming the beacon and entry way to her house of carnal pleasure and humiliation. Barely a few seconds passed before the portkey pole began to spin, getting faster and faster as a ghostly figure holding the pole appeared and grew larger, spinning round and round the pole. As the figure came closer, the pole slowed down until a young man in his early twenties was soon apparent, his cropped blonde hair now clearly visible.

The spell complete, the figure now fully in the room, he stepped away from the portkey which was now fixed and unmoving, it's magic held for the moment.

"Watcha, Hermione." Said the suited man, to the smiling lady of the house. "Hello Draco, welcome back to my house. Come on in, let me show you what we have on offer this evening."

Leading the way to the bedroom, Hermione's heels drew Draco's attention as she shimmied her tight and gorgeous ass, skirt tight to her sensual curves, knowing that Draco wouldn't be able to look away.

"Well I had been planning to come here and spank Weasley hard til that pitiful wretch cried while I fucked her doggy style, but then I got your Howler and had to come see what that was all about. It sounded a bit mysterious." said Draco, eyes darting up from Hermione's legs as they entered the bedroom doorway. As Deanna came into view, Draco's eyes opened wide, the sudden view of this buxom, vivacious woman filling his whole world. Hermione smirked at his face, before reaching towards her unwilling captive whore's face and removing the latex sheet one popper at a time.

Deanna struggled on the bed, her eyes wide open and scared, as vision was returned to her. A young blond haired man stood there, she was sure she recognised him as one of the evil characters from the holoprogram, eyes filled with lust as he took in her voluptuous body and beautiful face. Her apparent fear and the straps holding her down only seemed to drive him on, an erection very quickly became visible in his trousers, his hand reaching down to adjust himself as he grinned. "Well she's a bit of alright, 'Mione. But I'll still want to watch you play while I fuck her. No Ginny tonight?"

"Oh Ginny is here, she's getting changed. I was planning on punishing her while you enjoyed this slut. This whore here really enjoys being abused, feel free to do what you like with her. She loves pain, especially hurting those big nipples. You can see I've already started on them. She's under instructions not to talk, at all, so she will only say something if she wants you to stop." Hermione laughed, "but I don't think she will be saying anything at all tonight."

Draco adjusted his trousers, eyes not moving from Deanna. "Anything goes? Anything at all? Even… her um, other hole?"

Giggling, Hermione gestured for Ginny to enter and look after their guest. "Absolutely her 'um, other hole'. Feel free to use this bitch any way you please. She's here for your pleasure. Good girl Ginny, get Draco unzipped and ready to begin. Give him a little kiss and then maybe I'll take you over my knee for a spanking."

Taking a seat on her leather throne, Hermione watched patiently as Ginny crawled on hands and knees across the floor to Draco. She had never liked him, his treatment of her and her family filled her with feelings of anger and upset every time he was near. Ginny's mistress was fully aware of this, knowing exactly how it filled Ginny with so much humiliation and self-loathing every time he visited, insulted and used her. She kept her eyes to the floor as she reached with her hands up to his belt, unzipping him and then slowly reaching her hand inside the dark suit trousers.

"That's it Ginny, take Draco's nice big cock out and give it a nice big kiss to show how much you enjoy taking it for me. While you're there, take the whole thing in your mouth and hold it until I say otherwise. Then keep your hands behind your back." Hermione stood up and strode over towards them, kneeling down behind her slave.

Fishing her hand around, Ginny gingerly took hold of Draco's erection and untangled it from his underwear before pulling it out entirely. The touch of her fingers and the grip of her small warm hand on his cock caused him to shift position as he cock grew a little bigger into her palm, his penis now standing fully to attention a breath from Ginny's face. Gentle hands from behind brushed her hair back, long red strands bunched together in Hermione's fingers, one firm hand taking her head by the scruff of her hair, twisting it to get a better grip before pushing her head forwards.

"Open wide Ginny, take Draco's cock into your mouth like the filthy whore you are. Let him use your body for me. Lick and suck his throbbing cock and taste his cum. I know how much you look forward to serving Malfoy." Hermione grinned up at Draco, her hair filled fist pushing her reluctant slave's mouth relentlessly forwards. Ginny's lips, made up glossy, slick and red as her Mistress liked, stretched apart around Draco's throbbing head, her mouth opening wide to take the whole width. Her tongue touched the underside of his cock, recoiled and then was forced back against it by his thickness as he took her mouth even deeper. Hermione kept up the pressure, pushing Ginny's mouth even further forwards into Malfoy's crotch until she felt her slave gagging as his cock touched the back of her throat.

"Now hold that there for me you dirty bitch, don't you dare pull your pretty head away even a tiny bit. I want you to be filled with Draco's penis, really appreciate how that makes you feel, and know how much I want you to take the full length of his cock in your mouth for me."

As Hermione spoke, she gave one last gag-inducing shove of Ginny's head before releasing her hair, letting it flow messily and freely down her neck. Savouring Ginny's shame and humiliation at this act, knowing her slave's tongue would be unable to stop tasting Malfoy's scent, Hermione began touching Ginny's neck, sensually touching her lover's body as gently and lovingly as she could. She ran her fingers along the edge of Ginny's shoes, half stroking the leather and half Ginny's foot through her sock. The sensitive girl could feel her Mistress even through her socks and stockings that she was wearing and shivered and moaned through Draco's hard cock as Hermione continued her path, fingers now tracing lightly up the inside of Ginny's thigh. Fingernails only scratched a long, sensuous path up touch-starved skin, stockings now the only protection from the delightful ministrations of her Mistress's touch.

As Hermione's right hand reached Ginny's pristine cotton underwear, Ginny's fingers unconsciously took hold of her Mistress's wrist, wrapping gently and lovingly round, causing Hermione to irritably swat her away. Long bright red fingernails returned to Ginny's body and now moved achingly slowly up towards silk and lace lined frilly white cotton which was all that protected the vestiges of Ginny's modesty from the world through the soft white cotton. Hermione's left hand moved quickly upwards, sliding around Ginny and moving inside her school blouse, deftly flicking her tie out of the way. Nipple and pussy were both touched at the same moment, fingers pinching and stroking in unison, delivering Ginny incredible physical pleasure, eyes closing as she accepted Malfoy's shame-inducing cock even further into her mouth. Humiliation and pleasure combined, then grew within her as Hermione's fingers entered her special place.

Ginny's world was now gone, her entire self given as she began sucking earnestly on the cock deep in her mouth. Draco reached down, physically taking her head in his hands and rhythmically began thrusting into her. He grinned down at Hermione, but her own attention was fully on Ginny, the love of her life, and the exquisite pleasure only she could bestow upon her. Her eyes were only for Ginny as the girl worshipped the cock in front of her, no longer caring who's it was, knowing only that this is what her Mistress wanted, what her Mistress's slave was for, her ego dissolved within the ecstasy of her being owned.

Draco's rhythm sped up, giving Hermione notice of what was about to happen. Looking up, she saw Malfoy's expression shift, his eyes glazing over slightly as he prepared to fill Ginny's mouth with his cum. This meant it was time, Hermione twisting Ginny's nipple as she dug her nails into the engorged, red flesh, a sharp stab of pain accompanied by three fingers in her pussy with the fourth sliding around her slave's enlarged and tingling, sensitive clitoris. This crescendo of pleasure, pain, humiliation combined, the feeling of being used by a man as he thrust his erect penis hard into your mouth, using you purely for his own pleasure and unloading a mouthful of his cum directly into your cum-hole made Ginny squeal as loudly as she could around Draco's gag-inducing cock, the gush of hot cum in her mouth triggering an orgasm so powerful she lost awareness, and didn't even feel herself being lowered to the ground carefully by her Mistress.

Ginny's world was filled with stars and lights, bells and half-heard tunes as her sexual energy thrummed and gradually subsided. Having spent almost the entire evening in a state of extreme sexual excitement, the release was more than she could comprehend. She lay quietly, barely aware of the world, balled up in a foetal position with cum dribbling out of the side of her mouth. Hermione let her slave lick cat-like some of the spilled cum mixed with her own from her Mistress's fingers briefly before standing back up.

Once Ginny was safely laid down, Hermione wasted no time in getting to business. "Well I hope you saved some for this whore too, Draco. I don't want you leaving without having a taste of her cunt."

"Don't worry, 'Mione, I've got plenty in me. Especially for a high class piece of ass like that. What's her name?" Malfoy said, walking over and standing in front of Deanna while stroking his still hard cock.

"No idea," said Granger, "she's just some fucking whore to be used to me. Do what you wish with her, but you can call her 'Cunt' if you want a name, that's what I've been using. She owes me big, and she is going to make good on that debt right here in this room, this weekend, whoring her body out. You're her first customer tonight, other than me, so if she doesn't behave or gets out of line you can either deal with her yourself, or let me punish her. I'll enjoy it either way."

Deanna was frozen on the bed, unbelieving the words coming from this seemingly sweet-natured girl. How can she have changed so rapidly and drastically from the girl in the story? How on earth had she been running a brothel this whole time with Ginny as her only whore? She just didn't understand any of it, and hadn't yet come to terms with her body being available to anybody who wanted it, the twist of fate being so dramatic from her earlier thrill of the power she had held over Ginny. Still unable to speak, she could do no more than impotently struggle against her magically strengthened bonds, a magic being replicated very easily with the ship's transporter beams and force fields.

Looking down at the struggling woman gave Draco a boost to his erection, springing it fully back into vigorous, youthful life as he enjoyed the sight of this woman tied up and completely at his mercy. After unloading his first eager batch of seed into Ginny's worshipful mouth, he was ready to take his time enjoying this older woman's vulnerable and sexy body. Deciding to start with her mouth, he took hold of her head in his hands and pulled it roughly toward him, forcing his cock up against her face. He easily held her there despite her attempts to pull away, running his penis across her face and down her cheek leaving a slight trail of his cum and Ginny's spit.

"Listen here, cunt. I'm going to fuck your mouth, and you're going to make me feel like you're enjoying having my cock in there. If you don't, I'm going to take the first cane on that rack and beat your ass with it twenty times. Then I'm going to start on your mouth again. And if you don't make me feel welcome I'm going to take the second cane and thrash you again. And again. And again. Until you learn that you are just a cheap whore, here for Draco Malfoy's pleasure, because I own your body until I give it back. Then I expect Mistress Granger here will want to punish you too for being a disobedient whore. Then no matter how wilful you are, there will be somebody else here to fuck you after me. So suck my cock, do it well, and I won't have to hurt you too much, I'll only have to hurt you for my pleasure and not for your punishment."

Deanna's eyes teared up during Malfoy's speech, his words causing panic in her heaving chest as she desperately struggled to escape. Smiling at her plight, Malfoy took hold of her head with one hand, before forcing her jaw open wide. "Kiss it." He demanded, holding the head of his cock a hairs-breadth from her face.

Tears now flowing more freely down her face, a dejected looking Deanna felt a slight shift inside as she became at least partly resigned to her fate. She pursed her lips together before leaning forwards, eyes dead ahead as she felt his musky, recently used cock touch her. She pulled away, a little drop of cum from his cock joining them together as it drew a white line between his cock and her lips.

"That's a good, obedient whore. Now suck it, cunt." Malfoy demanded, Hermione looking on with lustful pleasure. Seeing other women used or abused for sexual pleasure drove her libido wild, no matter if it was her or someone she despised perpetrating the abuse. It was this obsession that had brought her so close to Ginny, the girl that needed to be abused to feel wanted, to feel good about herself. Hermione had carefully looked after Ginny, making sure that even at her most depraved she was protected and willing. Her slave now worshipped her Mistress, dedicating her time to making Hermione happy in any way she could. Hermione in turned dedicated her time to seeing how far she could push Ginny, how far her submission would take her.

Right now though it was another woman driving Hermione's passions. Hermione slipped a hand down her skirt and touched herself a little roughly, feeling her own wetness, as she told Deanna, "If you do anything at all to make one of my customers unhappy, I will keep you here for one week for every complaint I hear. One whole week of having your cunt whored out for every single little mistake you make. Remember that, and remember what you did, cunt."

While she was talking, Draco had already started thrusting his cock into Deanna's open mouth, her lips accepting his thick length. A few tears that had fallen on his skin left a slight salt taste in her mouth, a counterpoint to the taste of his youthful skin. She obediently let him use her mouth, his eager cock filling her mouth time and again, seeing how deep he could go. He soon bored of this though, Deanna's experienced mouth was able to take his cock without problem, and the view of her body was driving him to want to take possession of all of it. Shoving his cock in as deep as he could one last time, he held it there until Deanna choked, his hand on her neck unrelenting as she gagged on his penis, burbling air and gulping as he squeezed with his hands.

Draco grinned, watching the woman unable to move under him, his strong cock and hands pinning her and dominating her existence. He held her there for a few seconds before releasing the woman and removing his cock, leaving her gasping and crying. Malfoy felt an ecstatic rush from his physical domination, holding this woman down and forcing her to his will made him feel incredible, so wild and powerful. He ignored her feeble gasps, stepped over Ginny's still softly moaning body and round Deanna's boots, moving himself between the trussed woman's legs.

Hermione shifted position for a better view, moving over to sit on her throne near Ginny. She hiked up her skirt, pulled her underwear aside and resumed playing with herself. Noting how close Ginny was, Hermione lifted each foot and placed her booted heels on Ginny's side, giving her some reassuring sensations to let slave Ginny know her Mistress was near and might be wanting attention soon. For now though Hermione's own attention was fully on her captive, Draco's cock now at her pussy and ready to penetrate her.

Malfoy slid the tip of his cock along the slit of Deanna's cunt, finding a little resistance and not enough lubricating pussy juice to enter easily. He prepared himself to force his way in, when Hermione's head appeared in his vision, multiple mouthfuls of spit ready. She carefully aimed, letting a few globs of spit drip slowly down and onto Deanna's pussy, hand on Draco's cock rubbing it round and inside her. "That's better, you know how I like a nice wet cunt Hermione." Said Malfoy, Hermione's fingers tickling the length of his cock, pushing it a little inside the now waiting pussy.

Draco groaned, a bodily noise coming from within as he pushed his thick penis gradually further into the woman's hole. Slight movements back and forth helped Hermione's lubricating spit get deeper into her pussy along with Malfoy's erect cock. Deanna wriggled again, moving to try and take his heft more easily, her pussy still thrust upwards and exposed with the leather pillow under her back.

Noting that Ginny was still being a useless orgasm addict on the floor, Hermione decided she would make use of her new slave instead. Taking a small stool, she placed it on the floor under where Deanna's head was on the bed. Standing up on it, skirt pulled up and out of the way, Hermione looked down at her sexual prisoner and grinned at her face. "Open wide, cunt!" she giggled, watching as Deanna opened her lips, Deanna's eyes on her captors pussy inside that pleated skirt. Instead of seating herself though, Hermione pursed her mouth, hacking up as much spit as she could muster, eyes down on Deanna as Draco pounded her pussy.

"Yeah spit on that dirty bitch!" called out Draco, "spit in her mouth and make her drink it!"

Hermione kept looking down but smiled at Draco's encouragement, soft red lips parting and allowing a long strand of spit to slowly drip out of her mouth, stretching inexorably down and straight into Troi's parted lips, snapping down at the last moment and filling her mouth. "Don't swallow that yet whore! I want to watch you taste it and enjoy it, lick it with your tongue. Good little slut, run your tongue in and over my spit, feel the loving taste in your mouth. Now swallow. Such an obedient little whore, I guess we don't get to cane you, yet. Now worship my cunt while Draco fucks yours."

Hermione knelt down on the end, seating herself neatly over Deanna's face and looking down her mostly naked body towards Malfoy. Her stocking tops framed Deanna's face neatly, the captive helplessly enjoying the sensation of warm silk stroking the side of her face. While settling her pussy over Troi's mouth, Hermione removed the second nipple clamp from her slaves breast and enjoyed playing aggressive and painful games with her nipples while Deanna's tongue danced a new and exciting dance on her very wet pussy, and she was sure she could enjoy the feeling of desperation in her slaves movements. Her slave's breasts felt so good in her hands, a delightful pair of large, natural breasts so warm and soft with a perfect pair of stuff nipples, just right for pulling on as she ground her pussy into Troi's face.

"What are you waiting for Draco? I know you want your cock in her asshole, fuck that dirty bitch, fuck her hard!" Hermione demanded, watching appreciatively as Malfoy laughed, pulling his pussy-wet cock out and lining it up with Deanna's asshole. "Give that cunt your cum, show her what it means to be one of Hermione's whores!"

Tugging on Deanna's legs, Draco shifted her ass upwards far enough to make her asshole visible, available for his cock to possess. Unable to struggle, Deanna could do nothing as she felt the head of his cock pushing against her tight hole, unable even to make a noise as Hermione forced her pussy lips down onto her magically silenced mouth. All she could do was try and make it easier for him, allowing him to enter her with as little roughness as she could manage. Not that Draco cared for her comfort as he pushed hard against her, grunting with effort as he forced his way inside. Once he got past Deanna's yoga toned anal muscles, the way became much easier for him, although it didn't stop Troi's pained shrieking, muffled as it was into Hermione's pussy from his forceful entrance.

Now inside, Draco got back up to speed with his thrusting, delighted at being able to fuck this woman in her ass without any concern for her enjoyment or consequence. After giving his first load of cum to Ginny, he was able to hold off his second orgasm more easily and enjoyed his time riding this athletic and beautifully toned woman as she was forced to eat Hermione's pussy to more than one orgasm.

Stretching Deanna's asshole slower wider, he was after some minutes able to get his cock all the way in, rewarded by the feel of his thighs slapping against Troi's warm cheeks, playing a staccato in time with each mind-blowing thrust. Deanna had one of the tightest holes Draco had ever had the pleasure of fucking, even tighter than Ginny's wet and tiny slit which had been magically tightened on a regular basis since she had become a whore. Troi's asshole was a whole new experience for him, her body was so perfectly built as if she was designed just for fucking, every detail immaculate and maximising pleasure.

Some twenty youthful and energetic minutes later he felt like he was finally unable to stop himself. "Let me see her face Hermione, I'm going to cum and I want to watch her face when I fill her ass with my load! Carry on playing with her tits though, I like watching you pull on her nipples, pull on them hard while I...!" Draco breathed out, getting a little tired after his athletic performance. Deanna was desperate for him to finish, she couldn't believe it would be possible for somebody to fuck her as hard and for as long as he had, especially in her ass. His hard cock had been like a piston ramming home continuously for what felt like a lifetime, delivering both pain and pleasure constantly to her stretched asshole.

Hermione obligingly stood up and removed her own perfectly formed backside and pussy from Deanna's face, taking away the sweet taste of that hot pussy on her tongue, the only thing that could distract from her anal punishment. After shoving a pillow roughly under Troi's head so that Draco could see her strained face more easily, Hermione went back to enjoying Deanna's tits, squirting some oil onto her gloves and running slick latex fingers over warm oiled breasts. She felt the warmth of her victims chest and rapid breathing through the skin tight latex, every ridge of her nipples as she squeezed them over and over. "Look in Draco's eyes, whore. Show him how much you are enjoying having your backdoor abused with his lovely cock!" Hermione laughed, punctuating each word with a vicious nipple pinch.

Looking up at Draco, Deanna watched as he thrust as hard as he could one last time, gripping hold of Deanna's bustier as he shot load after load of hot cum deep inside her anal passage. "You filthy, fucking whore, take my cum you slut!" Draco yelled, pumping over and over again, filling her with more and more of his cream. Hermione too watched Draco's face in delight, an open-eyed grin of sexual bliss on her face as she squeezed harder on Deanna's nipples, latex gripping firmly despite Troi's voluminous breasts being covered in shiny oil. Spotting an opportunity as she noticed her sex slave's watering eyes and mouth wide open, she quickly snorted up a load of spit in her mouth and spit it directly in to Troi's mouth, shoving her fingers in immediately afterwards and forcing them and the spit into her captive's throat. Deanna gagged on Hermione's fingers, causing her to clench her ass hole even tighter around Draco's cock, eliciting a loud yell from him as he came even harder, Troi's yoga toned ass cheeks milking further loads of cum from his magically enhanced cock and balls. Deanna was stunned by his performance, she had seen how much cum he had given Ginny already, but she was sure an even bigger load was now filling her up and threatening to start shooting back out.

Finally it was over, Draco slowing down his thrusting until his cock was just resting inside Deanna's anal passage. He let it slowly pop out, making Troi do all the work of pushing his girth out without helping her, grinning at her the whole time. She was finally still and peaceful for a moment, Hermione's hands busy between her own legs for now and Draco cleaning himself up, so Deanna had a few minutes of rest. Her asshole tingled constantly, with frequent pangs of pain as it adjusted once again to being empty. Past crying now, past the fear, she was ashamed to admit to herself that she had actually enjoyed some of what had been done to her. Hermione was quite some object of sexual obsession for Deanna, and sexual contact with her of any form made the Counselor hot and very wet, and while a twenty minute ass pounding wasn't her first choice of a good time she couldn't deny the orgasm she had experienced.

Still tied to the bed, Deanna had little to do but try and stretch her aching muscles, while her eyes stayed fixated on Draco's cock. It was impressively large and perfect looking, and his erection hadn't subsided even a tiny bit, his penis still firm and erect as he hungrily watched Hermione masturbating furiously. "You've still not told me how much it would cost to fuck you Hermione, you know how much I want to silence inside that smart mouth of yours with my cock." he said, his words falling on deaf ears as Hermione ignored him, fingers on both hands busy between her legs.

Of course. Troi realised her stupidity. How else could this young man have fucked her perfect ass for twenty minutes solidly without cumming and then still have a rock hard erection after shooting his load for the second time? He was a computer controlled hologram, Deanna was lucky she hadn't been fucked for the entire weekend that Mistress Hermione had promised her she would have to stay. Whoever had programmed this holodeck programme had made the characters incredibly sexually potent, aggressive and domineering, but thank the stars he wasn't a machine that wanted to fuck constantly until he was stopped.

A sexually relieved, at least for the moment, Hermione clicked back into the world from her orgasmic wonderland, a warm glow spreading through her body from between her legs. She smiled down at Ginny, glanced at but barely noticing Draco and then looked across at Deanna's bound form. "That was your first customer, cunt. How does it feel to be a whore for the first time? I hope you enjoyed yourself, because if you didn't you've got one hell of a bad weekend coming up. Talking of cumming, I have one more treat for you. You'll probably want to wait and watch this Malfoy. Come along Ginny, come here and kneel down between her legs."

"Now then, my latest pretty whore," Hermione continued, directing her attention towards Deanna, "you may be wondering, between all the constant sex, when will you be able to eat or drink? Well luckily for you I've already thought of this and have an answer for you."

Looking down at Ginny, now positioned bent over, head positioned between Deanna's bound legs, Hermione nodded to Ginny, indicating with a flick of her head to continue in towards the bound woman. Ginny blushed a little, eyes now cast down in shame, then moved closer, bringing her mouth towards Troi's exposed holes. "This might not be your idea of a meal, but unfortunately for you it's all I'm willing to offer. If you don't have this, you will have nothing between now and Monday morning, so bon appetit!"

From her position tied to the bed, Deanna had no way of knowing what Hermione could be referring to. Her puzzled expression was suddenly replaced by one of startled shock, the unexpected sensation of Ginny's soft tongue and lips on her ravaged asshole were at first impossible to comprehend, Deanna had never before felt this particular sensation. Even after a few minutes of this strange pleasure she still couldn't work out what was happening to her asshole, until Hermione took pity and started to explain.

"Being a witch, I would imagine you have heard of such a thing as a pensieve. It's a wonderful tool which lets you extract memories and store them. They come out looking like wispy, white, almost fluid streams at which point they can be safely stored. Now Ginny here, who is currently eating your ass like a good little cum-hungry slut, is what I like to call a penisieve. You see, just like her close namesake, she is excellent at removing and storing streams of white, gooey messes from things, with the main difference being that she is good at removing cum rather than memories. And she enjoys storing in her mouth the cum she gets from sucking cocks, licking it off fingers or faces, or in your case out of the cum-filled asshole of a whore like you. Her expert tongue will by now have removed as much of Draco's cum as possible from your delightfully round and firm ass. With the pensieve of course, you want to be able to retrieve the memory later for consumption. Just the same with Ginny here who has helpfully stored all the cum in her mouth, mixed with a little of her own spit, all for your enjoyment and my entertainment."

Now Hermione had finished speaking, Ginny took her cue and removed her tongue from Deanna's asshole. She had been enjoying this beautiful behind pressed to her face again, although this time without having to worry about breathing, other than having to breathe through her nose as her mouth was now full of Draco's gooey load. Ginny didn't often get the chance to experience a cream pie, and this was the first anal one she had been given. Very occasionally Luna would allow Ginny to clean her up after she had been fucked, sometimes Luna would even hold it carefully inside herself while she waited for Ginny to get to her place, playing with herself until the submissive redhead was there to bring her to another orgasm. Hermione had allowed Ginny to lick her ass hole once or twice, but as she had never allowed anyone to fuck her there a load of cum wouldn't be available to enjoy.

Standing up, cheeks bulging out, Ginny crawled up on top of Deanna, lying on top of the bound woman. She kept her legs together, tucked between Troi's own splayed legs, arms out to her side and pulling herself along using Deanna's arms and shoulders. She rubbed her face in between the oiled mounds of Deanna's large chest, moving her face back and forth to enjoy those incredible breasts as much as she could. A sharp swat on her backside from Hermione let Ginny know she should get on with it, at which the tiny girl, dwarfed as she was on top of this older lady, lifted her head up and moved further forwards until her face was directly over Deanna's, facing straight down and looking into her eyes.

Realising now what was coming, Troi saw a smirk flit across Ginny's pretty redhair framed face as she repeated exactly Troi's motions earlier with her. A brief nod, her eyes glinting as they flickered down to Deanna's mouth, and the Counselor knew it was now her turn to open her mouth for this young girl, still in her school uniform, to use. Eyes still locked together, Ginny's eyes sparkling in delight at being able to return the favour, Deanna opened her mouth to accept Ginny's gift. The little girl opened her own mouth, cum bubbling outwards with Ginny's breath as Draco's hot jizz stretched between her lips, tongue swirling the white mess around her mouth, making sure she got every drop for her lucky recipient.

The bubble burst, a tiny bit of cum flicking out and landing on Deanna's cheek, another fleck on her chin, and then the whole load glooped out in one large go. It fell into Deanna's open mouth, the taste of Draco filling her instantly. Ginny's whole face lit up and grinned, before blowing a cummy kiss at Troi. This interaction with Ginny, so gentle compared to everything before, inflamed Deanna's pussy. She was desperate to have Ginny's, or Hermione's, or anyone's, lips on her pussy right now. The sensual intimacy of Ginny passionately feeding her that load of cum had blown her mind in a way she had never thought possible. Leaning forwards, Ginny's cum-flecked lips met Deanna's and they kissed passionately, Deanna's tongue pushing upwards and into Ginny's mouth, letting them share the thick gooey mess of cum in their mouths.

"That's all the food you're going to get while you whore for me, cunt. But at least there will be no shortage of cum. Now smile sweetly at Draco here to thank him for his gift and I'll bid him farewell."

Deanna managed a weak smile, prompting a harsh laughter in return from Draco. "See you Hermione, see you Ginny, thanks for letting me use your hot milf of a cum dumpster. Maybe I'll be back tomorrow for some more."

Ushering Draco out to the other room, Hermione took care of the business end of the transaction. While she was gone, Ginny loosened Deanna's bonds a little, and massaged some life back into her strained muscles. "I can't untie you, and I'm not sure I'd want to, but you'll need me to give your muscles some relief. Mistress doesn't care what happens to you, but as her slaves we have to watch out for each sometimes. I'll try and get as much cum as possible for you to eat, and I'll try and keep you horny and wet. I find it easier to take her tortures that way anyway."

The voices from the other room briefly went quiet, followed by the sound of the portkey stripper pole speeding up and slowing, before more voices were heard.

"Good evening professor! I've not seen you for some time."

An older, male and distinguished voice replied "No, no you're quite right. Busy you know. But I saw your Howler, couldn't miss out on the chance of a discount here. You've always been very good to me."

"Well come right this way, the lady is all tied up and ready for play. I assume you'd like to start with a spanking over your knee first as per usual? Ginny is in her school uniform in fact if you'd like to start with her?"

"That's very generous of you Miss Granger but tonight I quite like the idea of taking this older lady over my knee before giving her a good seeing to. I've just received a new product from the Weasley brothers. They say it can do wonders, it's called Gentleman's Helper and can keep you rock hard for hours."

"That sounds wonderful! My new whore has the perfect body for you to test it on. She's pretty, has an incredible body and her juicy backside will look perfect bending over your lap. Why don't you get ready in here and I'll be right back."

A few moments later and Hermione appeared at the door, swiftly moving inside and then closing it.

"Right then whore, your next customer likes spanking naughty girls before he fucks them so we are going to need to untie you. I can't risk you trying anything stupid, so I'm going to do a little magic while he's getting ready." Hermione spoke vaguely in Deanna's direction as she circled the room, wand outstretched and drawing a line at head height along each wall. Where her wand touched, a fiery mark was left, and very quickly encircled the whole room. The witch now made a complicated gesture, her wand seeming to move the room inside out, making Deanna's head ache slightly. The fire from the line now moved with the wand, and she brought it down to touch Deanna on her forehead, mumbling words that rather worryingly ended with something like 'cruciatus'.

"There. A rather clever and novel application of the Peaves Safety Shield even if I say so myself. Normally it is used to create a safe space around a person, protecting them from anybody coming near. Anybody that did get too near would be given a shock, usually just enough to keep them at bay. In your case however, I've flipped it round. You are now bound inside this room, unable to leave these walls. Any attempt to do so will be met with the cruciatus curse, the most painful torture I know of. It's technically an unforgivable curse, but as I've connected it to a protective spell I can avoid the aurors as they'll never know. I hope you test it, I'll enjoy watching you scream in silence from the pain!" Hermione grinned at her captive.

As she spoke Hermione worked efficiently and quickly, moving around her bound victim. Taking one limb at a time, she took more chains, locks and shackles and re-tied her limbs to each other. Soon the Counselors arms were in a thick leather armbinder, multiple straps around it holding it closed with Troi's hands firmly shoved into a pair of rubber ball mittens, fingers carefully strapped to the surface of the ball so they couldn't move. Hermione wasn't willing to risk any chance of a spell from her prisoner. Deanna's mittened hands poked out from the bottom of the armbinder, which itself was firmly fastened to a sturdy metal belt that fit neatly around her waist. Troi's legs were shackled to each other, an adjustable spreader bar keeping them fixed apart. With her legs stretched wide, arms behind back and the stiletto heeled boots on her feet it would be impossible for her to walk and even crawling would be a challenge.

"There. You're ready. I think I've been very generous to you so far, given what you did. If you do anything to displease me or a punter, you'll end up in the stocks over there for the rest of your time and I really will have you gangbanged rather than letting you enjoy this fun little fuck session. Oh, and after everyone else is done with you I'll let Hagrid have a turn on you. If you thought Malfoy had a nice big cock, you should see the monster inside Hagrid's underwear. I wouldn't let him loose on my beloved Ginny but I would have no qualms letting him take out his frustration on you."

Hermione opened the door to greet the professor, who strode in smiling, penis already out and standing to attention. "Now then, where is the naughty young girl who needs to be punished? Detention time for you young lady! Come over here and kiss my cock, and then we can begin your spanking."

That is how Deanna's weekend started, and continued, exactly as Hermione had predicted. She was spanked, fucked in every hole, sometimes gently, sometimes hard. Her nipples had to take everything from gentle sucks and licks, sensual oiling to vicious twists and being clamped. Mostly men came, but there were also plenty of women and even a few couples who visited. The women varied even more than the men, demanding everything from taking Deanna with their strap-on cocks, having her eat their pussies or rarely having them lick hers as Ginny or Hermione returned the favour to them. Whenever Troi's body became bruised from being fucked too hard or too carelessly, Ginny would quietly use her healing magic to help Deanna cope when her Mistress wasn't looking.

The early mornings were quiet and was when Deanna managed to get a little rest, with the days and nights full of an endless stream of cock and pussy for the Counselor to gratify. As Ginny promised, the young redhead did her best to keep Deanna at peak arousal through her ordeal, tongue and clever little fingers not far from Troi's pleasure spots. Ginny was careful not to let her Mistress's bound victim reach orgasm though, so Deanna spent hour after hour on the edge and desperate for relief, with a punter who was skilled and able enough to make her cum only visiting once or twice a day. She lost count of the number of times that Ginny's tongue carefully removed cum from wherever the last customer had ejaculated (although they both did very much enjoy licking Deanna's breasts clean of cum when they ended there), looking forwards each time to sharing an increasingly passionate cum-covered, tongues deep in mouth kiss with the hot redhead.

Her ordeal finally ended on the Sunday night rather abruptly, when Deanna Troi heard the words she had been so desperate to speak herself. "Computer, pause program."


	4. Chapter 4

"Computer, pause program."

The words Deanna had been longing to say herself had just been uttered by a strange voice. The characters around her stopped dead, completely unmoving, leaving only Deanna now wriggling around once more to try and see who had entered the holodeck. Restrained as she was, they would be able to do anything they wanted to her vulnerable and naked body…

She heard footsteps, slow at first but striding purposefully within a few seconds. Deanna struggled against her bonds, calling out "Help! Please untie me, I've been…"

"I know exactly what you've been doing, Counselor Troi. Be quiet and let me clear up some of that mess on your face." said the person now standing above Deanna's body. It was a female voice, but Deanna could tell no more than that.

Back on the leather bed for her last customer, Troi had been tied down without too much effort or fight. A few flat leather straps, mostly for show, were over her body holding her down to the bed, lying face up and with her legs still spread even though they were no longer forced apart. Two days and nights of constant fucking had exhausted her and taken her will to struggle. Her clothes were now all gone, and her naked body was coated in a fine sheen of sweat, spit and cum.

The last person to enjoy her vivacious body had finished over her face, wanking their cock hard before ejecting a huge quantity of cum, covering her skin and leaving her unable to open her eyes. Consequently she was blinded to the intruder because of the large pools of jism holding her eyelids closed. Ginny had yet to do her duty of cleaning up the slave-whore, her mouth still busy on Hermione's pussy instead of vacuuming up the hot mess.

Deanna heard the by now overly-familiar and somewhat dreaded sound of latex gloves snapping to fingers. Hermione seemingly had an obsession with them, endless pairs of gloves being pulled on, lubricated, stroked and then ripped off. Each time Mistress Granger put them on signalled another bout of very hands-on humiliation and abuse of Troi, Hermione's latex-wrapped fingers entering every hole on Deanna's body, or palm coming down hard and spanking her ass over and over again until her backside was stinging and red.

This time was a little different though, as this time it wasn't yet another holo-character programmed to sexually abuse. There was another person in the room, a real person, who could see everything that had been happening to her, the pools of cum and her exposed body with it's well-used pussy and asshole. Her sense of humiliation exploded ten-fold as this realisation dawned, it's fact brought home as she felt warm latex touch her face.

Curled fingers slowly and gently moved across Deanna's cheek, cum pushed forwards in waves down her face. Troi waited patiently for her eyes to be released, before realising quickly that the careful movements of this stranger's fingers were not clearing her face. Instead it was gathering a pool of cum for…

"Open wide now Deanna. You should be used to this by now I'd think after all the cum little Ginny has been kissing into your hungry mouth."

Still feeling the conditioning of her last 48 hours to obey instantly in order to stave off her next punishment, the Counselor popped her mouth open, tongue curling up as if she was about to receive another gift from Ginny. Instead she was greeted with the sharp taste of latex, the smooth but rubbery texture obvious on her tongue as she felt the first gloop of cum fall from gloved fingers to fill her mouth. "Swallow it down for me, be a good girl. We will soon have you cleaned up."

Deanna winced a little, before swallowing the mouthful of thick and warm ejaculate with practiced ease. Her cheeks bloomed red once more, an outward sign of embarrassment and humiliation as she felt her pussy respond once more to her predicament. The intruder kept going, carefully scraping up mouthful after mouthful of cum and feeding it to Deanna.

The person filling Deanna with cum spoke. "I was most surprised to come across this little holoprogram today, here, on your ship. It's a rather interesting adaptation of the original, with quite a number of changes to the characters and scenes. You probably wouldn't have known that though, not many people would. It was designed for training Mistresses and submissives, to give them a… mostly safe place to play. You appear to have accidentally triggered a punishment routine. Those were put there for enforced submissive whore training, or just to amuse a Mistress. I certainly enjoyed watching the characters in action back when this program was running on my own ship."

Deanna swallowed another cummy mouthful, the occasional soft moan coming from deep within her as she realised this woman knew exactly what had happened, exactly what she had wanted… Her thighs tried to rub together to satisfy her wet pussy, her entire self wallowing in her arousal at being so incredibly, completely humiliated and exposed. Latex fingers began clearing the cum from one of her eyes.

"Knowing now that I edited it, you may have noticed I have a few… kinks. Specifically one for feeding submissive women cum. Cum-swapping, cum-kissing, cum-facials… pretty much anything humiliating and involving large quantities of hot sticky cum. The men in this simulation all have nice big, hard cocks that produce exceptional amounts of lovely ejaculate. Tied down as you are here at the mercy of Mistress Hermione for as long as you have I suspect you have been forced to consume litres of the stuff, more than you thought would be possible. I'll enjoy watching the replay of that later, the thought of Ginny licking all that cum up, sucking all that cock and then sensually kissing huge quantities of cum into your unwilling mouth turns me on enormously."

"But back to now. You have a choice. Either you submit to me and whatever I choose to do to you for the next few minutes, or I leave you here in Hermione's capable hands until she releases you sometime tomorrow morning. And just to make sure you really enjoy that… Computer: Set all characters to maximum cum generation and largest penis size, including strap-ons. Also increase bladder sizes and fullness, and give all characters a fetish for pissing in women's mouth's. I wouldn't want you getting bored now Deanna."

Finally the last scoop of cum was removed and Deanna struggled to open her right eye and take her first look at the person who she so desperately wanted to be her saviour. All four of the intruder's latex-gloved fingers entered Troi's mouth at once, the biggest handful yet of cum streaking down the long digits and filling Deanna's mouth, her one finally open eye straining in the dark to see who it was that knew her.

Before she was able to adjust to the dim lighting and identify the shadowy figure, their other hand came down to cover her now open eye. "Now, now Deanna. Stop trying to ruin your surprise. You've still got a lot of cum on your face and I'm not done enjoying cleaning you up. One more delicious mouthful for both of us this time! Lick my fingers clean, and then put your lips together and wait for my kiss."

Fingers still thrust in her mouth, Deanna circled them with her tongue and obediently tightened her lips around them, licking the fingertips clean of cum before feeling them being slowly pulled from her mouth. Troi closed her lips more as each finger popped out, making sure every drop of cum was removed and tasted. Once the last taste of latex was gone, Deanna felt the hand lightly run down her body, and knew from experience with Hermione where it was likely to go next. Mistress Hermione had clearly learned every technique and kink from this person.

Puckering her lips as ordered, Deanna waited patiently in the dark. She first felt one latex-gloved finger rub questingly just to the side of her clitoris, a moan and wriggle her response, then more slickly lubricated fingers touching her there, driving her pleasure. They kept moving though, fingers reaching her used hole as she felt the person leaning in close and licking along Troi's forehead. The tongue lingered, slowly and deliberately mopping up the remains of the cum, before their tongue and then lips came down to Deanna's closed eye. Troi felt like the person was attempting to lick up all the cum keeping her eye closed, before giving up and sucking it all up into their mouth and just tidying up the dribbles with their tongue.

Fingers now firmly inside her pussy, lips pursed together ready for her final cum-kiss, Troi moaned again as latex-gloved fingers shifted position and pleasured her more, timed perfectly with warm, gooey lips touching hers. She sighed into the woman's mouth as it opened, first the tip of their tongue poking through and tasting Deanna's lips and mouth before opening fully and allowing the full cummy mess to gloop down and onto her tongue. Her pussy felt like it was on fire, expert fingers bringing her rapidly towards orgasm as their tongues entwined, mouths sucking cum between them, a constant sharing in the darkness.

After an eternal minute Deanna finally came. Her pussy and legs clamped shut on the hand still deep inside her, fingertips only now moving and penetrating her, pushing her onwards as she felt the deep, full body orgasm flowing through her. The hand over her eyes was finally removed, the person standing up straight and smiling down at her as they replaced their lips on hers with the palm of their glove. Mouth and nose clamped shut in their rubber embrace, Troi felt panic rise as yet again she struggled for air, with not even the chance to take a breath first. She gulped down the whole load of cum, one enormous mouthful, in one go with some difficulty, her now empty mouth just making her feel even more starved of oxygen.

The easily recognised woman's face moved away, smiling with obvious purpose as Deanna felt lips, tongue and teeth on her nipples. A tiny amount of pain bit into her consciousness as the lady nibbled slightly on her nipples, another orgasm wracking Deanna's body in sync with forceful and knowing fingers at her clit and fingers still clamped over her mouth. Recognising the woman, Deanna's bruised and humiliated ego knew that her sexual adventures were now known to a person who knew her, one of her commanding officers who had also used her body and fed her cum while bringing her to orgasm. Humiliation and oxygen-starved desperation filled her again as she bucked her pelvis and pussy up onto this powerful woman's fingers who would now be able to control her forever.

Eventually the woman stopped, removing all her fingers and allowing Deanna's exhausted body to rest for a few moments. Standing back up to lean over the bound whore, the woman once more came into Troi's eyesight. "Captain Janeway?"

The Captain smiled down at Deanna, "I think that's Mistress Janeway to you from now on, you slutty little trollop. Now let's get you off that bed and we can both punish Hermione together. I'm fairly sure that's why you were here in this book. I hope you enjoyed Ginny before Hermione came home."

Orgasm-enhanced relief flooded Deanna as she felt the straps over her body being removed one at a time. Her initial feelings of power and dominance over Ginny had been replaced with fear of Hermione, and then gratitude and submission to Mistress Janeway, a feeling Deanna had never felt before. She desperately wanted to please this woman, to thank her for releasing her, to beg her to put those fingers back inside her again…

"Get up, Deanna. And find some clothes that are a little more suited for punishing and abusing that little harlot Hermione." Janeway instructed, busying herself with making a few changes of her own to the program.

The Captain herself had entered the program in one of her own favourite outfits that she had returned to her quarters to obtain after finding out which program Troi had been caught in. Something of a traditionalist, Kathryn favoured the centuries old image of a dominatrix when she played, and had gone out of her way to find each piece specially, every aspect of her attire handmade from the finest materials. Smooth, black leather thigh-length stiletto heeled boots hugged her legs, their measurements taken from her own so they moved like her own skin and allowed her to feel everything they touched. They were made from a single piece of leather painstakingly stretched and moulded along their length so they wouldn't need panels or joins. The same artisan had made her gloves, their perfectly pitch-black dark leather had been coated with a patent-leather-style substance which made them shine like black diamonds while still allowing her to feel every ridge of Deanna's pussy walls as she had forcibly violated the woman.

Her dress was more reserved than Deanna's outfit had been, with Janeway's stylings lending more to a strict punishment-giver than the buxom pleasure queen Mistress Troi. She had chosen a black rubber dress, a thicker material than the latex most women may have chosen, yet another part of her image signalling her interest more in enjoying what she did to others rather than what they could do to her. Tightened straps ran down the sides, pulling it in close and tight to her combat honed, strong body.

One change from tradition she had made was having all her clothes enhanced with a very modern nano-technology mesh that regulated her body temperature, allowing for long-term wear as well as enhancing all sensation felt through the constricting leather and rubber. She could feel what her outfit touched even more sensitively than she could have with her bare skin, as well as record it for a fully-immersive recall later…

Deanna meanwhile retrieved the clothes that had been torn from her earlier, replacing the articles that had been ripped, torn or simply unfeasibly soaked in cum with others from her bag. Once back in her Mistress outfit, she felt resplendent and powerful again, the memories of her recent humiliation, repeated sexual abuse and forced orgasms momentarily pushed aside, something to think about later back in her own cabin alone. The Counselor moved to stand near Captain Janeway, who was waiting patiently for Deanna.

"I am ready now Mistress Janeway." Deanna said to Kathryn, in a somewhat subdued voice. "What would you like me to do?"

"Just continue to be a sweet little pet for me, beautiful, big-breasted and luscious Deanna, and enjoy yourself with me as we have some fun with Hermione. She needs a little reminder who is the Mistress and who is the slave. Something that if you behave and are a good little slut for me, both now and in the future, you won't have to experience."

Deanna's cheeks burned again, but she remained quiet as she watched Janeway move back into the shadows. "Computer, resume program." ordered Captain Janeway, propelling the frozen girls back into life.

Hermione barely noticed that Deanna was now standing, Ginny's tongue was still extremely active between her Mistress's legs and stopping either of them from paying attention to their surroundings. That is until Janeway's voice boomed out, "Why isn't my whore dressed like a slut and ready to fuck like a good slave should be when her Mistress arrives?"

Deanna watched Hermione's face go through every emotion at once, finally finishing in utter shock. Her legs kicked out, almost knocking her chair over backwards as her heels dug into Ginny's sides. Ginny shrieked a little, pulling back and joining Hermione in staring over to where she had heard the voice.

"M-m-mistress! What?!" Hermione managed, her blissful time a few seconds ago forgotten as that utterly devilish and controlling voice hit her nervous system like an electric shock. She fell forwards out of the chair and onto her knees, face down now and looking at the floor. One of her hands flung upwards and pulled Ginny's face down too, desperate to not have them both punished for insubordination. "I didn't know…"

"No, you didn't. I was paying an unannounced visit to see how my good friend Deanna is, and it appears you have not been a good host for her, Hermione. You will need to be punished severely with a good hard caning. Ginny, lie on the bed face up with your head towards me. Now Hermione, up on the bed as well, on top of Ginny, laid down and facing away from me."

Janeway strode further into the room, placing her booted heels firmly down, legs spread to the side a little to give her stability, metal tipped heels striking the floor and making Hermione wince each time they made a noise. Mistress Janeway unceremoniously grabbed Hermione's thighs, pulling them apart and pushing her pussy down onto Ginny's face and waiting tongue. The two girls were now in a prone 69 position, Ginny already busily licking and kissing Hermione's spread-eagled slit as Hermione continued trying to beg for forgiveness.

"Deanna, gag this bitch and then tie her down to the bed. I'm fed up listening to her excuses for why Hermione feels like she is allowed to do anything other than suck cock and swallow cum for me. I also don't approve of this outfit. Computer; change Hermione's outfit to her whoring school uniform, and Ginny into a latex baby romper and chastity diapers. She is far too obsessed with her own pleasure and doesn't deserve any relief unless I say she has earned it." Janeway barked at the computer, which instantly reacted and changed the two characters into the outfits that the Captain had some years before described fully for the program.

Hermione now found her face fully enclosed in Ginny's crinkly plastic panties which were pulled snuggly over her padded diapers to make sure she wouldn't make a mess if she peed herself. Normally this wouldn't be an issue for the young lady, but both Janeway and Hermione enjoyed humiliating the redhead by making her drink their own piss until she wet herself, ideally in front of strangers as they giggled knowingly. Granger could still smell Ginny's delightful pussy through the plastic wrapping but it was now being kept out of reach of her tongue, yet another thing to taunt her as she awaited her sudden punishment.

She could also feel her fellow slave's latex wrapped body under her, the younger girl's warm body arousing her every time her own exposed skin pulled slightly against the tight rubber. Hermione barely murmured as Deanna unceremoniously shoved a large rubber O-ring gag firmly in between her lips, before wrapping the two cords connected to it around Hermione's head and tying them neatly together. Once done, Troi shoved her erstwhile Mistress's head down and into Ginny's lap, grinning in anticipation as she tied the girls limbs to the bed, finally Hermione was in the vulnerable position she had dreamed of for so long.

Now it was Mistress Janeway's turn. She replaced the thin latex medical gloves she had been wearing while humiliating Deanna with a thicker, longer pair that would be able to stand up to the punishment she was about to deal out. She slowly and deliberately pulled them up her fingers and onto her hands, enjoying the feel of the tight rubber and the effect it was having on Hermione and Deanna. Small bubbles of air slid sensuously along against her skin and out from the edges as she ran her hands over each other. Finally she was satisfied with their fit and she reached out with her fingers.

"Kiss, girl." Spoke Mistress Janeway, profferring her curled fingers to Hermione's lips. Lifting her face from Ginny's diapered lap, Slave Granger did her best to kiss the latex fingertips with her gag-stretched lips, before instead taking them one at a time inside her mouth. "Much better, back in your place. All your holes ready to be used, mouth eager to suck whatever is put in front of it. Enjoy my fingers, slut. Deanna, why don't you treat Hermione here with a nice big load of spit? She looks thirsty."

The Counselor eagerly accepted her direction, striding in her towering heels over to Hermione, whose tongue was still looking for something to lick after her mouth had been vacated of fingers. "Keep your tongue out, slave." she barked at Hermione, before starting to collect spit in her own mouth. Still overly hydrated from the cum and piss that Hermione and her customers had been feeding her, she was able to make plenty of spit to treat Hermione with. Taking hold of the tip of the captive girl's tongue between her fingers, she bent it back to expose the surface and then leaned in close. "Mmmmm." she moaned, unable to speak with her mouth full of spit as she opened her lips and let it run down her own now out-stretched tongue until it began dripping, stretching out long tendrils of white spittle before suddenly snapping down through the center of Hermione's leather ring gag and into her mouth. "Good little whore, swallow it for me like it's the first cum you've had in a year. And then get ready for lots more!". As Deanna spoke, Hermione felt the first glob of spit run down her tongue, slowly coating the whole length and filling her with the humiliating taste of her erstwhile slave. Watching this beautiful, buxom lady gathering spit in her mouth to feed Hermione made her suddenly incredibly aroused, her submissive self coming forth and eager to be used.

While Deanna continued spitting in Granger's mouth, and also occasionally on her face, Janeway was busy with Ginny. She said to the young redhead, "I've got a nice surprise for your fellow slave and Mistress, Ginny, but I need your help for part of it. I'm just going to put this blindfold on you, like so, and then I want you to lie there nice and still, with your mouth wide open for me. Now don't move or you'll both get a double helping of the cane."

Ginny obediently lay there, completely unaware of what was happening around her, the only pressing feeling now was her full bladder. Strange she thought, she didn't remember drinking much or needing the bathroom before Mistress Janeway had arrived.

It had been electrifying for Ginny to meet this Mistress, like nothing she had ever felt. She had only heard of Hermione's Mistress in stories that her own Mistress had recounted, usually in bed as Ginny used her tongue. She had heard endless tales of extreme domination, humiliation and pain meted out by this woman, and now she was here, in the room, and she wanted to use Ginny's mouth for something, anything. Ginny felt at peace, knowing she would be treated like nothing more than property by this woman.

Ginny held absolutely still in her blindfolded position, her slight body pinned to the bed by Hermione. She popped her mouth open wide, leaning her head back a little to give access to whatever was given to her. She was usually presented with at least one hard cock at this point, Hermione's hand guiding a customer's rigid penis into her mouth so she could enjoy their cum squirting down her throat. She guessed it would be something different this time, but wasn't sure what Mistress Janeway had in mind. All she could tell was that the Mistress was standing above her somewhere, and seemed to be adjusting something, maybe her clothes. Ginny became very excited, could she possibly be lucky enough to taste yet another pussy belonging to yet another beautiful woman on the same day?

Bracing herself for Mistress to plant her wet lips on her face, Ginny listened eagerly to the sounds of Janeway removing her underwear and lifting her skirt. The Mistress herself looked down, smiling at the young girl and her continual desire to abase herself and be abused. "Put your tongue back in, girl." She said, quietly. Ginny wouldn't be needing it yet. Janeway stood legs spread above Ginny, one to either side of her beautiful red hair which fell like a perfect waterfall down her Mistress boots. She placed the longest fingers of her two hands on her pussy lips, sliding each into the wet middle and then separating them, spreading her lips apart, aiming carefully.

Closing her eyes, Janeway sighed slightly, her thoughts full of Ginny as she relaxed her inner body. She felt a slight drip on her fingers, then a trickle, and then heard the delightful shriek of her slave as the full force of her piss gushed out and into Ginny's mouth. "Don't spill a drop, drink it all for me. Fill yourself with my piss, you sexy whore. Take all this and then I'll let you clean my pussy with your hot little tongue."

Mistress Janeway carefully controlled her flow, making sure that she didn't overfill Ginny's mouth, keeping it completely full of her hot piss by squirting more every time Ginny gulped. Normally she'd have fun pissing on her slave's face too and making them panic as her piss entered their nose as well and prevented them from breathing, but she was keen this time for Ginny not to waste any of her precious gift. It took a few minutes before finally Ginny swallowed the last mouthful of Janeway's urine, her mouth emptying just as much as she felt her bladder becoming overfull. Her panic over trying to breathe now gave way for panic as she realised what she wouldn't be able to stop herself doing next…

Next came an order from Mistress Janeway, "Deanna, unlock Ginny's diaper and open the front of it. Good, now unroll it a little and wrap it around Hermione's head, and then lock the chastity chain around her neck so that it won't come off."

Following orders, Deanna swiftly fastened the thin, absorbent material around Hermione's now struggling head, holding her in place with the crinkly plastic outer before pulling the chain up from around Ginny's waist and around the back of Hermione's neck. She pulled it tight, shoving Hermione's face down into Ginny's pussy, before locking the chain to hold her there. All the wriggling and drinking was making Ginny wet with piss already, something that Hermione was now intimately familiar with. "Don't you dare Ginny!" she shrieked as she felt another little dribble of piss touch her nose.

"Shut up whore! You're here to be punished, and I don't want to hear anything from your slut mouth until I say so!" snapped Janeway at Hermione, her gloved hand striking out and smacking hard against Hermione's backside prompting another muffled shriek from inside Ginny's underwear. She lifted Hermione's skirt up and neatly folded it out of the way, before slipping her finger back down and into Hermione's wet pussy. Her latex fingers pushed easily inside Hermione's tight but well-lubricated hole, causing little moans from Hermione as they went in and out a few times. Next Mistress Janeway's finger moved down, prompting a much larger moan followed by a shriek as her fingertip tentatively touched Hermione's asshole.

Fingertip was quickly replaced with a finger as Janeway slid her middle digit inside Hermione, using the slutty school-uniform wearing girl's own pussy juice to lubricate. It entered easily, Hermione wriggling on top of Ginny as she felt the whole length of Kathryn's finger enter her. Captain Janeway began slowly pushing her finger in and out of Hermione's asshole, it becoming slightly easier each time until she was able to push a second finger in causing yet more wriggling and moans from Hermione. Janeway used her other hand to activate her skirt, prompting the built-in strap-on black leather cock to emerge, pointing out proudly in front of her. It was made of the same material as her dress, and worked like Deanna's own artificial cock that she had used on Ginny. After a few short seconds it was as thick as Janeway's arm and as long as Draco's penis had been.

Janeway was impatient now, and had barely popped her fingers out of Hermione's ass before the tip of her cock was at the entrance and pushing inside. More extreme wriggling as well as a few shrieks from Hermione's delicious ass only teased Janeway on more, and she began to force herself inside. Unfortunately for Hermione, her own wriggling had finally caused the inevitable to happen in Ginny who was now unable to stop herself from releasing her bladder directly into Hermione's mouth. The older girl was incapable of escaping from the hot torrent gushing directly into her face, the diaper material and chain keeping her fixed completely in place as Ginny filled her head prison with piss. She gurgled her shrieks into Ginny's pussy as she felt Janeway's cock fill her asshole completely, the full length of her mammoth cock ramming over and over again into her ass.

Deanna could only stand and watch as Janeway pummelled Hermione's backside with her cock, Deanna's own hand inside her skirt and fingers inside her own pussy. It had been a bumpy ride, but had certainly been one hell of a vacation. She couldn't wait to find out what Mistress Janeway might have in store for her later...


End file.
